


See no evil

by MarianaDeep



Series: See no, hear no, speak no [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 used to be cheery, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotionally sick, F/F, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Morality questioned, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Post-Splatoon 2, moral grey area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaDeep/pseuds/MarianaDeep
Summary: It was different after the final battle. Agent 4 was different. The fight was over, Callie was saved, DJ Octavio was once again back inside his globe prison. Yet something dug it's way into her subconscious, day after day, over and over. Just when she thought it was out of sight, out of mind, the question would once again arise. When she was initiated, she thought they indeed were the good guys, but are they? It scrambles her brain, it mushes her morals, it even changes her appearance. But to what lengths will a squid go when she has the ultimate chance to prove herself a hero.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Marie (Splatoon)
Series: See no, hear no, speak no [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662157
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Recurring Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> From the bottom of my heart, I wanna thank [RoamingRoveon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingRoveon/pseuds/RoamingRoveon) and especially [Yume's Studio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumes_studio/pseuds/yumes_studio) for their contribution to the Splatoon Community. Thanks to Roaming's stories and Yume's comic dubs and storytime videos, ideas like this are springing forth faster than I can put them in words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four has never been one to let negativity seep into her life, always smiling, always happy, always optimistic. However, life has different plans for her recently.

It hit her like a train was an understatement at this point. More like a sugar-crazed jackhammer that repeated the process every night at the same time. Normally, anyone would have been concerned about this but not Four. She knew all too well what this meant. 

Head firmly positioned over the toilet bowl, the room shrouded in darkness due to her not even being able to turn the lights on, trying her best to get it all out so she could actually get some sleep. Four finally pulled the lid closed before flushing the vile substance down the drain. In hindsight, perhaps she could have seen this coming, but then again, how was she supposed to know this would hit her so hard mentally. Again her body forced the lid open as she felt an aftershock of stomach trouble begin to hit her.

It felt like hours had passed when she finally made her way back into her oh so comfy room. A look of desire to sleep shown on her face more than ever as she fell face-first into the soft and cool pillow. “Oh my cod...I can’t believe I was in there for over an hour…still...now that it’s over I can finally get some sleep.” 

No amount of words could explain her anger at the moment, her alarm clock suddenly sounding without so much as a warning and throwing her out of her bed. Without even thinking, she grabbed the device and eagerly banged it against the desk next to her. Heavy breaths, eyes shaking like they had seen a ghost, a single sigh before she fell back onto her bed in exhaustion.

If it weren’t for the people she considered friends, she would have lost her sanity a long time ago - the majority of them being at school surprisingly despite being around Agent 3 and 8 most days. They constantly pestered her to make sure she was ok and even though she would go to great lengths to ensure their minds never wavered from her constant replies of “Yes” and “I’m fine, don’t you worry,” it was beginning to become more and more obvious as the days progressed onward.

She almost felt obligated to check a mirror, just to make sure she herself didn’t look a creepy underground dealer, but the feeling in her body right now told her all she needed - her eyes were constantly on the verge of either closing or always half-lidded, her body felt like she had had the energy sucked out of her all the time, even her vibrant yellow tentacles had become slightly less vibrant.

Throughout her classes that day, it was no different. She propped whatever book she could up in front of her face to get some type of rest only to be woken repeatedly by the teachers and randomly passing inklings. It took her nearly 4 different class periods before she finally found herself in the back of a classroom, completely unnoticeable by most. With a book propped clearly in front of her face, her head met the hard surface of the desk and she drifted to sleep.

\---

_Running. Always running. She moved through the corridors with unimaginable speed. Sirens blared, red lights flashed, all she could hear was that and the sound of her own footsteps. She rounded a corner with heavy breaths. What was she running from? Who was she running from? She couldn’t figure it out. Her head poked around a corner, watching down the dark hallway illuminated only by the red flashing lights._

_It was nothing but darkness - something was in that darkness, something evil and without remorse. Each time the lights flashed over it, it would have moved even closer and even faster than the last time. She had to run - it didn’t matter where she ran, she just had to._

_A door sat next to her, seemingly from thin air. Without hesitation, she opened and slammed it shut. She was safe, now she was safe. She turned to catch her breath and was met with a cliff, high above the clouds it seemed and in the distance, the sight of a grand city - It looked just like Inkopolis but something was different, much different. The streets of Inkopolis were busy with Octarians, not Inklings. What did this mean? What could it mean?_

_The door gave way, the shock sending her to the ground in fear. Darkness lay on the other side of that door until something slowly began to step through. Bright yellow tentacles, energetic smile, it was none other than herself - No. That couldn’t be her. She was Mai Yoshida, Four to Three and Eight. This squid was Agent 4. A ruthless and cold ink-filled killer who never questioned the true reasons behind anything up until now. “N-no, please stop…”_

_“I don’t know what you’re going on about Octarian but your time’s up.”_

_She backed up toward the cliff, right to the edge watching as her own copy pointed dualies her way. “P-please, I have a son...he’s only a baby...I’m just trying to protect my baby.”_

_“Man, you Octarians sure have weird accents, I wonder...n-nevermind, it doesn’t matter, Callie is top priority right now and the less of you there are, the easier it’ll be to get her back.”_

_If being hit by Turf War ink was like being dunked in a tub of ice water, this was the exact opposite._ _She wasn't even allowed the time for an initial scream before boiling hot ink rained down on her body, each hit burned, each hit made her cry out in pain - visions of a life she'd never lived flashed through her mind, of an Octarian child she didn't know, of even more Octarians she didn't know. she didn't understand._

_But then, just as suddenly as it began, the ink stopped. Hesitation, coping with the pain, but then slowly, she looked upon her attacker and for good reason, she cringed in response. It’s face had horribly shifted into that of a mirror and shone her reflection. She was a... **Octarian**._

\---

Her entire body lunged from her desk the minute her eyes popped open. She crashed to the front of the room and began vomiting into a trash can with no regard for anything else around her. It would be a criminal act to say that everyone was simply surprised - Some cringed, others were just shocked, and some were genuinely concerned for her. They rushed to the front of the classroom right behind her to comfort her, patting her back and making sure the trashcan stayed firmly under her head as the teacher called for someone to get the nurse.

She didn’t even take that chance. Instead, as soon as she was done throwing up her once happily eaten breakfast, she excused herself from the school day entirely. 

2 hours since then, she’d been sitting in her bed, phone in hand, with a text drafted on the screen. She was supposed to be the upbeat squid everyone knew and loved. She was supposed to be a symbol of happiness, yet here she was, hiding in her dorm room like a baby squid, unwilling to tell the truth to anyone...anyone but whom she had written the text for. In that text, one single message was written and it said everything it needed to.

 _[Four:] Are we really the good guys here?_ _Pls call me back as soon as you get this, I'm just so confused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how long it's been since I've been able to do something this short and sweet. Back on FimFiction, my whole thing is long stories, novel-length squit, 6 to 7,000 words a chapter, but not today. Today, there's this sense of accomplishment that washed over me when I looked up to see I had gotten a chapter done, edited, and posted within 24 hours, thank cod. Anywho, thanks for the read if you did indeed read it and I'll keep on inking on with the next chapter.


	2. Think outside the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four, in her endless happiness and optimism, finally hits her breaking point and decides to get her feelings out to a certain squid...or at least attempts to. Questions are passed along, thoughts are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Got a whole mess of things on my end that had me tied up a bit, looking for a new job until this inconvenient crisis is averted, simultaneously getting new concepts ready for Fimfiction while thinking on what stories to slide over here, etc. Anywho, here's this and it's a little bit longer too, how swell.

Didn't think it through, not one bit. Four could huff and puff for as long as she wanted but she was in this situation whether she liked it or not. It's not like she actually expected the more chill of the squid sister duo to actually respond to her text let alone come strolling through like she didn't have songs to sing and stages to dance on. Just her luck to have gone through the trouble of not only seeking help but seeking it from someone she thought would have lost her number by now. And yet here they are, Four curled up on her bed and knees to her chest as she blankly stares at the floor, lit only by the low light of a nearby lamp, and Marie of all squids leaning lazily against the wall next to the closed blinds of her room staring ever so effortlessly at her.

Marie tapped her foot, like an idle animation in a video game, demanding input, demanding a response from the troubled and sickly looking squid.

Four cringed at the little glances she tried to sneak Marie's way, only to be met with those trusting inkling eyes. It felt like hours of this same repetitive cycle, glance, cringe, all because of the inability to use the inkling language. Words, that's all it is, one after another to convey an emotion, a thought, anything really, and yet here she was, instinctively pressing her knees ever closer to her chest and refusing even a single sentence.

She wanted to speak, but what could she say when Callie and Marie were the first to join the Squidbeak Splatoon, when the two of them were the grandaughters of the same squid who placed the idea of Octolings equal bad in their heads in the first place? It would (will) be shot down almost immediately, she was sure of it. "You got 15 seconds or I'm calling Callie."

Four felt her entire body lunge on it's instinct, taking hold of Marie's arm to stop her because if Marie had one secret weapon, it was Callie. The hyperactive, never give up, and the master of puppy dog eyes, Callie. "W-wait you win, you win I'll talk, I promise."

"I knew that'd work. Now talk would you, I only got an hour before I need to head to a photo shoot and to be honest," she uttered gently pushing Four back onto the bed. "You look terrible and it's concerning."

Four sighed in response to that, laying on her back and waving her hands across the bed to find the coolest spots (any cool spot really.) She did look terrible. Shell, her tentacles had lost so much of their color, she's pretty sure she earned the nickname, albino squid. "I'm...confused."

"Four," Marie uttered with a tone that would freeze a full-grown Kraken in it's tracks. She knew full well the extent of her trouble. No idiot would come to this type of problem unequipped and thanks to a few friends and teachers, Marie was more than ready to tackle Four's issues. Although thinking about her past experiences, it was not her preferred situation to be in. Sure she could spout a few words of wisdom here, a few thoughts of encouragement there, but in reality, it was Callie who could deliver with such conviction (to complete strangers on occasion) you'd think she was related to everyone she helped.

"M-more than that, like way more ok? I just...I just don't know what to think about any of this."

Marie knew she had to go into mom mode right about now. Works for Callie, might as well give it a try. She took her position on the wall and replaced it with the soft mattress, right next to Four. "I'm not going anywhere until you spit it out already."

"It's...about the Splatoon..."

Marie quickly covered Four's mouth in response. "You at least made sure your roommates weren't here right?"

"Y-yea," she said peeling Marie's hand off her face. "They're gonna be at Off The Hook's concert tonight so they'll be hanging out in the plaza today."

"And here I almost thought you were just blabbing about the Splatoon to all your friends. Wait, does it have anything to do with a cryptic text you sent me, about being the good guys?"

Four closed her eyes and nodded. Step 1 complete she guesses. Or maybe it wasn't even close. She still felt a hint of resistance in her soul, was that good or bad? Maybe she shouldn't have questioned it in the first place, then she would have never had to deal with this in the first place. "Well, we beat the bad guys who squidnapped my cousin and trapped their evil king in a snowglobe. I mean what more proof of good guys is there than that?"

What more proof does she need? Well for one, the reoccurring dreams were not exactly the best at proving the proof reliable. If anything, they were making her the most questioning of her entire life goal she'd ever been. "Marie...have you ever thought about the Octolings that moved into the city after we beat Octavio?"

Marie shrugged to that. "I'd be lying if I didn't say a few times here and there. As far as I know, nothing's changed that much. Most of the city seems to enjoy the concept of them being inklings with different tentacle style. Why, is that what's been bugging you?

Four wouldn't admit it. Truth be told, it did bug her even if a little. All those new octolings flooding into this, a place they'd never seen before, with concepts and traditions they'd never seen before. Some adapt easily but others don't, and that's what bugged her. How many octolings were currently lost in the city, not as fortunate as Eight to have money for a home or food? Not the point, else she'd worry on a whole nother level. "It's...about the ones outside of the city before we came in a wrecked everything."

Marie hated to admit it, but now she was genuinely curious. "Outside the city?"

"It's just...I've been having these weird dreams lately." Dreams? Try a singular _reoccurring_ dream that plays like a horror movie that never ends. "I'm...running. Running away from something, I don't what, but it's something."

Four could feel the pressure growing in her voice, it was unlike her to have such _fear_ and _nervousness_ in her tone. Her attention turned to Marie, whose own eyes were latched onto her own with curiosity, or was it concern. She continued. "I round a corner, I take a breath, I look back. It's dark but I can finally see something. It's a dark figure, shrouded in a mix of the red light of the alarms and the black of the hallway. I try to hide in a room and suddenly I'm met with the sight that makes me think everything we've done is somehow wrong. Inkopolis, it's Inkopolis but..."

She's _rambling_. She knew she was a blabbermouth but this is different. She just can't stop talking, her voice is getting louder by the second. The calm and soothing silence she tried to keep herself to was beginning to have the opposite effect she wanted. Instead, sound, anything to fill the silence.

Marie noticed.

"And then I look down into the city and there's just...there's just...Octolings, octolings everywhere. Not an Inkling in sight. The door bursts open and I'm thrown to the floor and the shadow comes after me and...it's me. The menacing thing is me. I can't run, I haven't got a single weapon to my name. What do I do, where do I go? I look to me, that thing that is me, and it shows me in the reflection of a mirror. I'm...I'm an Octoling Marie. A freaking Octoling. And I have memories, memories of a family and friends that aren't mine...what does it mean, what the squit does it even mean?!"

 _Silence._ It was probably the (this) silence that did it. It wasn't surprising that this silence was the one thing she needed. Marie had stopped the rambling squid right in her tracks, bringing her into her embrace as a mother would if she were even her mother to begin with. It didn't take long for Four to get quiet after that, just relishing in the warmth the colder of the two cousins emanated. Marie couldn't say the same. Four's tentacles were cold to the touch like she had dunked head in a bucket of ice water. "It's ok Four..."

"Marie...are we the good guys...or have we just been splatting innocent Octolings without knowing it. Please...please tell me we're the good guys..."

"Just be quiet for now Four..." None of them had that answer. She _knew_ it. Callie _knew_ it. They were completely in the dark from day one and as far as she knew, the only two who knew that answer were quick to shake blame and shun the obvious. Of course, she didn't necessarily care as much as Four or even Three. Morally speaking, Octarians not Octolings, planned to attack their city, stole the great zapfish on two occasions, and kidnapped her sister, what other reason would she need to be opposed to them? Still, the thought did cross her mind during their adventures more than once.

Four shivered in her arms, she was indeed cold.

That was her cue to stop this train of thought. All that mattered was quelling Four's fears for the time being, at least until she was asleep and she could go about her day. Hopefully, her presence there alone does enough to stop her late-night throw-up sessions. 

Sleep finally caught up with the young squid. Marie finally had a chance to catch up with her day, the photoshoot. She wanted to say it was worth it but sometimes, Callie got ahold of their plans for the day and pause, don't touch that dial, take a picture if you want to, Marie was in her own personal hell, top of the will-never-do-in-my-life list.

Not once in her life through her cousin's antics had she has ever been so annoyed but now, this particular time, it was beyond the point of no return, emotionally and physically. They were dressed in what could be only be described as uniquely "different" wedding dresses. Wedding dresses of all things. That's the last time she lets Callie choose what offers they take for the day because this was just silly. The queen of no emotion stood tall though, smiling through it, posing in ways that made no sense, anything to keep her cousin happy.

But during it all, Four's emotional outburst struck her again and again. She missed countless cues, having to apologize profusely against her wishes and then do the correct pose like a good little squid. Still, she zoned out again and again. She didn't care...or _did she_? **Inklings** and **Octolings** , who truly was at fault for this bitter rivalry between the two? She couldn't shake the feeling that it was more complicated than she'd originally thought, and there were only two cephalopods in the world who knew the truth about any of it. She'll make it her goal to get that answer out of one of them, somehow.

Getting through this weird photoshoot should probably be step 1 though.


	3. Possible innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Four's condition, Marie makes it her mission to get answers from the one person who might tell her the truth about the Octarians and their past.

"What am I doing here?" Marie uttered with annoyance as she placed her eyes upon the location she had forced herself to travel to. If rumors held true, it was one of many inkling's fears to be here in the dead of night. They hold so many strange artifacts within this place of history that some, if not most, report strange happenings in and around the premises, both in the daytime and the nighttime.

From objects seemingly moving on their own to shadows in the corner of the eye, the place was infamous for its ghost stories alone, especially because of the supposed disembodied voices that spring forth from the statues every now and then. Even Marie, as much a skeptic as she was, heard them though she wouldn't ever bring herself to admit it to anyone. However, that wasn't the reason she was here. Her mission, her goal at this moment was to get answers for herself, for Callie, and especially for Four. And the only person who would have an inkling of truth to them would be none other than the mastermind himself.

_DJ Octavio._

After he so easily escaped the second time around, the diabolical DJ had once again been trapped in his cozy globe of a glass prison and relocated to Museum d'Alfonsino. Course they had to keep him in a sectioned off part of the museum that was constantly "Under Construction," but with so many inklings and octolings always around, there's no way he'd be able to escape without at least one soul spreading rumors about it.

Marie casually and quietly crept about the premises, making sure not to draw suspicion by looking like she was obviously sneaking around, what always got Callie caught in their childhood hide and seek days. Shell, if memory serves her right, Callie had only been able to successfully hide from Marie one time, and that's because she decided to hide in a barrel. Unannounced to the young inkling, the barrel was then transported halfway across Calamari County where the inkling was discovered and swiftly transported back to her home safe but in literal tears. Marie was certainly not a happy squid that day. Marie found herself at the side entrance within a few minutes, hoping the guards hadn't relocked the side door after her frustrated attempts to keep it unlocked before the museum closed earlier that evening. 

The door was unlocked.

"Thank cod, and here I thought I was gonna have to sneak in from the roof again." Too soon to sing your praises she learned as 2 nearing voices instantly sent her into hiding. She idled as two security guards came into view, shining their flashlights constantly over her hiding position, oblivious to her presence.

"Something wrong?"

"No no...well maybe. I just...could have sworn I heard something."

"Is that fear I hear in your voice? Please don't tell me you actually believe in that ghost stuff?"

"What me? Pfft, as if. Just a bunch of people scared of their own shadows.”

"Really, cause your shaking like a baby tells me something different. Come on, my kids already won't step foot in the place, I don't need you getting cold feet on me too."

"I said I'm fine ok, let's just continue our patrol."

Marie had to stifle a chuckle as the two went about their business. The legend still holds its reputation it seems, even among the squids who guard the place. Interesting but beneficial. She slid from her hiding spot through the door, finally inside the Museum in all its creepy glory. No sightseeing though, her attention was focused on the yellow tape covering a doorway to her destination to which she slipped under.

Marie’s hand hovered mere inches from the handle of the door that acted as a fake wall. She tapped her foot impatiently, demanding herself to make the motion, open the door and step within his forced domain but she just sat there, wondering. In her haste to help her friend, she herself had begun to curiously wonder as to the wellbeing of the octolings before this all started. And if Four’s loss of tentacle color was anything to go by, it was much more than just a simple yes or no. But that’s why she was here, to get that answer…or at least she hoped.

With a sigh, she gripped the handle, pulled the fake wall open, and stepped inside. A large dome of a room greeted her with mysterious glee. Soothing moonlight seeped within windows lining the far wall, illuminating the less soothing contents lining the floor in their own displays. Weapons, gadgets, and more from past wars, no wonder Captain Cuttlefish refuses to come in here most days. However, in its center was none other than her intended target, sleeping off his boredom in that lovely glass globe. Or so she thought. As she slowly approached him, slow and tedious with her steps, the octoking’s annoyed groan began to fill the silence.

“You know I can hear you right?”

“I am aware.”

The octoking let out an annoyed sigh before sitting up and finally opening his eyes to his visitor. “Agent 2, aka Marie of the inseparable Squid Sisters. To what do I owe the honor of you interrupting my sleep? Ya switch places with one of those annoying agents to check up on me or something?”

“You could call it that, but you’d certainly be wrong.”

“So, you’re here on your own then?” Marie nodded. “Hmph. Are you gonna try and give words of wisdom or something, try and redeem my cold soul?”

“After you squidnapped the Great Zapfish, not once but twice, and then my cousin, you and I both know that I would rather splat you ten times over before I even considered the idea. However…”

Octavio curiously raised an eyebrow as she walked past him toward the display of the dreaded hypnoshades. “Everyone else, including Callie somehow, seems to think you deserve some type of second chance.”

“And?”

Silence. An unimpeded silence. Octavio awaited a response. Marie was reluctant to give one. She knew full well bartering with such a foe would most likely spell the end of the trust she had among her friends but to gain the answers she needed, that everyone needed, she would have to. The captain would have withheld the truth, and Marina would have been too emotional to put down her walls on the matter. This was the only way. “And I…disagree. You, more than anyone else in the world, are twisted, evil, and conniving and I’d rather wear a dozen wedding dresses back to back before I even considered giving a second chance.”

“Wedding dresses, wha—”

“Forget it I said that. Point is, the reason I’m here is that someone else is suffering and in order to help them, I must drop my objections and do what must be done.”

“Start making some sense would ya, I’m tired enough as it is.”

Marie’s thoughts drifted back to Four, her vibrant yellow reduced cold white against her skin as she held her in her arms. This was for her. “Octavio, I have some questions and I would like you to answer them.”

“Ha! And what, you think you deserve an answer? What could you possibly offer me that I feel obligated to give inkling scum like you anything?”

Marie wanted to punch herself for letting this thought cross her mind. I mean come on, did she really even care? It wouldn’t be hard to just lie to Four to get her mind and tentacles back to where they needed to be. Carp, then she’d feel guilty. It would eat at her like a parasite until Callie eventually noticed and forced the answer out of her throat. She would have to offer him the one thing he probably wanted if she was to get the answers all of them needed. “Your freedom.”

Octavio stopped in his tracks, the look in his eyes automatically shifting to a surprised one before he narrowed his eyes down at Marie. “What fool do you take me for?”

“I’m…serious. I will talk the rest of the Splatoon into letting you live in the city. Marina and Pearl have expressed interest in working with you on some beats so perhaps you could live close to them.”

Another long drawn silence, deafening even, the way expressions seemed to speak louder than words as the two stared at each other. Then he spoke. “Let me be clear scum, I would rather _**rot**_ than live with your kind.”

“Geez, you sure are a bitter old octo, aren’t you? The war’s been over for nearly a century, can’t you just accept that already?”

“I will never accept that, working with you scum is the last thing in this wretched world I’d do. And to think that Marina Ida, an engineering genius, decided to give it all up to DJ for our sworn enemy, it makes me utterly sick.”

“You make it sound like Inklings are the bad guys here. You’re the one who stole the Great Zapfish and squidnapped Call—”

Marie was taken aback when Octavio’s tentacles crashed against the glass, cracking ever so slightly in the process. “She was just payback, to get revenge on that backstabber!”

“W-wait a minute, who—”

“I don’t need to tell you, do I? You should already have a clue as to whom I’m referring to.”

“Then…you won’t accept?”

“Never. I don’t want anything from your wretched kind besides to see you suffer the way I have.”

A shame. Marie thought for sure that would work. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to ask you to enlighten me then?”

“I told you already, I’m not answering your questions.”

“I would have you hear them before you make your final choice on the matter.”

Marie watched as Octavio slipped his shades back over his eyes and laid back. “Ask away, don’t be surprised if I ignore yo—”

“What happened to your people?”

As quickly as Octavio seemed to shun the squid, he perked back up with curiosity and surprise. “Come again?”

“I can’t say with certainty that I want to know the truth, but one of our own brought it to my attention. We’ve been fighting you and your Octarians without really knowing the full extent of the reasons we do. I’ve had my suspicions before about it all, but only now do I question what that cause really was. If not for the Great Zapfish or Callie, would we have really been the ‘good guys’ in this scenario?”

“Good guys, good versus evil, what load of squit. This isn’t some kind of fairy tale you know.”

“Well, all things considered, you would most certainly be the bad guy if it were.”

“Just get to the point.” He growled.

“Experience has taught me that our grandfather will hide the truth, and Marina will most likely be unwilling to tell us due to her history, so instead I ask you the question. What happened to your people? What exactly was your society like before…us?”

Octavio slipped his shades up, intently staring into the Inkling’s eyes with his own. He chuckled a bit before a certain rage filled his pupils. “Before we were forced underground, before the Great Turf War that changed everything, we had a city on the surface that was situated on the coast. It was there where the king and his subjects lived in peace. As a matter of fact, you could say it was just like Inkopolis, minus the aesthetic. We lived in peace, we worried about fashion and freshness, we battled for sport, and we even had ideas of creating our own idols one day to rival that of Inkopolis. All left in the dust the day your kind decided to get greedy. We had no choice but to move our population underground amidst the fighting. Some were forced to fight to protect their families and children, alongside the hope that we would one day be able to return to our city. Some…” he uttered with a curious long groan. “Had no choice but to stand against betrayals from those we considered friends.”

Marie wanted to walk away, lock the room, and let the king rot like the monster he was. She hated to admit it to even herself but there was no denying it, a part of her was starting to believe him, even if his track record told her otherwise.

Marie was confused.

It made her sick to think that might be the truth of the matter. Fighting over territory that should have been shared. Forcing the Octarians out of their home and into desolate situations. Making them have to fight to even keep that life, and even then, all these new generation octolings in time would have no choice but to take refuge in the home of an enemy they understand little to nothing about why they fight with, after a conflict no one can say exactly who started. He had to be lying.

“How can I be sure this isn’t some elaborate lie to get me to trust you?”

Once again, Octavio smacked himself against the glass, the cracks becoming more and more noticeable. Rage burned in his pupils like hellfire as he angrily replied, “Because I don’t give one rotten squit about your feelings!” At this point, Marie had her hand wrapped tightly around the singular hidden dualie on her person, almost sure he’d break out at that very moment. “I don’t care about your compassion or anything else you disgusting Inklings might want to use to reform me. All I want is for you wretched Inklings, especially him, to suffer as my people did. And if the truth’s gotta come out to do it…” he let the shades slide back over his eyes before laying back once more. “So be it.”

Unfortunately, everything matched up, that logic was sound. Cuttlefish didn’t hide the fact that Octavio hated Inklings with a passion, so he was most likely telling the truth and yet, Marie still couldn’t bring herself to believe his words fully. Now the question truly was a conundrum. Inklings and Octolings, who truly was at fault for this bitter rivalry between the two? Who were the heroes and who were the villains? Marie sighed. Perhaps it was better to sleep on the matter before just straight up believing anything the octoking said. He was a manipulator after all, who knows if he’s truly telling the truth or just spinning it into something more than it was. “I think we’re done here, Octavio. Thank you for your time.”

No response came from him, yet another silence forcing her to take her leave. With haste, she made her way from the museum and back into the city. Her intention was to get home and simply sleep on the idea. Instead, the thought of Callie pestering her about her whereabouts sent into a late-night juice store, sitting in the back lazily sipping on a cup of lemonade to calm her nerves.

“This is so dumb…Cuttlefish will try and sugarcoat it, Marina will barely talk about her past as it is, and Octavio would do anything to stress out the ones who captured him. I’d bet my charger he told me that stuff just to get under my skin.”

Marie attempted to sip the worry away only to find the cup bone dry. “May I get you a refill?” a voice uttered from beside her. The voice in question belonged to that of a young blue tentacled octoling, staring at her with a hint of wonder and curiosity. Oh octolings, they were so very unintentionally innocent and cute. “I would like that very much, thank you…”

“O-oh, my name? It is Akimitsu mam.”

“Well Akimitsu, I have to thank you for putting up with me this late into the night. I’m sure you’d like nothing more than to close up and roll into bed, right?”

“Well, while I am most certainly tired, I could never consider anyone an inconvenience. I like serving everyone and seeing the smiles on their faces, even this late into the night. But…”

Oh geez, way to crush the kids happiness ya dummy. “Oh carp, I didn’t mean to kill your mood Akimitsu. It’s just you know how it goes, being an idol and all, I had a lot on the schedule today. I’m just a little exhausted is all but I really do appreciate you for this.” Marie was quick to correct her frown along with that sentence. The octoling lit up like a squidmas tree as he went about refilling her cup. “Say Akimitsu?” she uttered as he handed her back her drink.

“Yes, mam?”

“Why are you working here so late. This wasn’t like the only shift you could get right?”

“Actually mam, I volunteered for this position.”

“Wait what? You volunteered for the graveyard shift? On purpose?”

“Indeed.”

Marie’s brain lit up with curiosity on the matter. “Is there a specific reason.”

The octoling smiled with excitement as he took a seat at the table. “I am not sure if it is possible, but I wish to be a skilled DJ one day, just like Marina. I take these shifts in order to make more of the money I require to buy the equipment for it.”

“Really now, that’s quite the dream you’ve got there, an extremely ambitious one at that. How long do you think it’s going to take?”

“Judging by my pay, another year and a half at least. It’s ok though, I’m willing to take my time to achieve it.”

Marie’s smile widened even more as she stood up, drink in hand. “Well, since you’ve decided to tell me this, you have no choice.” The octoling seemed confused at the statement, standing up himself to question it before Marie cut him off with shush. “Now that you’ve told me this, the one and only Marie of the inseparable Squid Sisters is expecting you to go through with it and never give up got it?”

“Y-yes, mam.” With a flash of her signature pose, she proceeded to exit the store. “W-wait, Ms. Marie you didn’t pay for—”

“I left the money on the table.”

She was right, the money was indeed on the table. However, at second glance, Akimitsu’s eyes lit with a mix of confusion and surprise at the sight of perhaps more than a simple drink and conversation was worth.

Marie sighed as she proceeded down the road toward her home. That was completely unlike her to build him up like that. Not that she just likes crushing dreams but…this whole thing was more Callie’s department, the encouragement, the genuine smiling, leaving a huge load of cash on the table as a “tip.” She was more likely to give him a "good luck" and be on her way, even if she did feel a little guilty afterward. Maybe it was some weird kind of atonement. After everything Octavio told her, perhaps she just felt obligated to help him, I mean with that innocent and cute face, who wouldn’t. Geez, now it sounds like she actually believes Octavio. Well, whether she believes it or not, Four was literally making herself sick just worrying about it all, which meant she couldn’t do this halfway. She had to tell her what Octavio told her…or could she?

_There could be repercussions._

What if she believes Octavio? Four was already sick enough, she could get worse. What if she spirals down so far, she tries to—

Marie sat outside the door to her room in frustrated silence, key placed within the door’s lock but not turning whatsoever because dear cod, this was a dilemma. If she doesn’t tell Four or chooses to lie, Four might get better but the guilt will fry her alive until she’s forced to let it out. Four will most certainly lose faith in her and who knows if she’ll be able to remedy their mentor and student relationship after that. However, If she does tell her, who knows how Four will take it. She might beat herself up more than she already has, she might blame herself for not knowing. Who knows what she’ll do in that state of mind? And Marie can only imagine the emotional and physical toll Three will reap on herself and on those around her if she finds out. She might even go after the captain if she so chooses.

A sigh.

Marie turned the lock to her door, and without a sound stepped inside. Callie was already asleep on the couch thankfully. No “where ya been” tonight. Marie flipped the tv off and carried Callie to her bed before falling into her own, full-on exhausted. If she was going to have to choose, she’d rather do it in the morning after a good nig—morning’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a few chapters fired off on Fimfiction so here's a new one for you guys!


	4. Chaos is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was I longing for this defeat?
> 
> A stinging touch, loosing so much
> 
> A sad way to march to the beat.

_She opened her eyes...it was dark...her body hurt...if only she could have done something...she could still do something. Maybe she could fight, get revenge. Ugh, no no no no no, that would be downright idiotic in her current condition_ _, that inkling would massacre her…like everyone else. No respawn point, no advantage, she’d be clearly outmatched. No, she’d have to hide until the coast was clear._

_She emerged from the rubble, bruised but alive…the same could not be said for the sight in front of her. This used to be her home, full of…something positive. It wasn’t a paradise by a long shot, food would occasionally run thin, some people weren’t exactly the nicest of the bunch, herself included given the reputation of her temper, and the one thing everyone judged you on was your determination to move up the ranks in Octavio’s military. Her determination was a close second to the most popular kid in school, but even if she was apparently second best, it allowed her to make the connections she did with those she called friends. Some good that did…Now, equipment from everyone she knew lay littered on the ground all over the village, remnants of the fight they tried to put up only to find themselves completely outmatched. Whoever that inkling was, she showed a level of skill that only a demon could obtain. The green ink covering the ground and oozing down the sides of the structures reinforced just that._

_Now she had to leave it all behind…now she had to restart her life somewhere else. She scooped a weapon from the ground and made extra sure to grab a communicating device before slinking back into hiding to think. The Inkling was still surveying the village somewhere, she needed to retreat and fast._

_In her search for a way forward, perhaps a way to beat that inkling to the next village and warn them, she came upon a hidden entrance to a metro system, an entrance that was well hidden, unknown to even the village’s residents it seemed. Good, that meant that inkling had less of a chance of following her down. Being honest with herself, she was fairly sure the inkling actually didn’t care. Whatever her mission was, discrimination was not on her list of things to consider. No matter the gender or age, If it came at her with the intent to protect what little it had left, it was taken out._

_A sigh, visible in the freezing cold air of the metro, left the young octoling as she waited patiently on a bench for something to spring to her mind. Just her luck she would end up in a place even deeper than the cave the village was located in, now she was angry and cold. What could she do at this point? Would she simply walk the tracks and hope to find another Octarian outpost along the way, or wait until the Inkling leaves and attempt to sidestep her on the way to the next outpost? It’s too cold to even consider the former. But then her eyes shifted upward as what seemed like magic had just occurred._

_“W-wait…that train wasn’t here a second ago.” She paused, patiently and nervously waiting for someone to exit…but it just sat there, engines running, lights on, people moving around inside but not getting off…that is until she found her courage and took a step forward, the doors without a moment to spare sliding open to welcome her…ever aboard._

_**“Now boarding.”** _

* * *

Four’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Where...where was she? Was she alive? Shell, was she even still in Inkopolis? With her mind this fuzzy, she could have ended up halfway across the Great Ocean and would have never even known the difference.

What a huge relief it was to raise her head and see her long-lasting collection of Idol figurines, the Marie one happily sitting at the forefront. Whew, that meant she was in her room and not the basement of some random creep. The sun hung low in the sky, the calm soothing orange and red getting ready to fade and make way for the soft white and black of the night. Carp, it was already that late into the day? What happened to the rest of the day and where the squit was she for any of it? She tugged at the strings of her memory over and over, trying to pull something from the depths. Did she go somewhere? Did she sleep all day? Carp, did she even eat? Nothing. Nothing but the annoying pain from a headache that made it too hard to concentrate. Felt almost as bad as being slugged with the back of Three’s Hero shot twice over.

Then the tapping slowly made its way into her brain, having barely noticed it this entire time. The sound of someone who had their phone settings set to include the little clicks it makes when you tap on the phone keyboard. Her head turned upward and there sat the lazier of the squid duo in the flesh, desperately typing away on her phone. “M-Marie?!” she shouted, finding herself to her feet only to have her legs buckle beneath her in the moment.

Just as she expected the ground to meet her, another pair of hands quickly caught her and supported her back to her bed. “Geez, she wasn’t kidding yo, you really are in bad shape.”

“A-and Pearl? W-what’s going on?”

Marie let her phone slip back into her pocket as she stood up. "Oh thank cod you're awake, If I had to hear Pearl gush about Marina one more time, I was gonna go insane. You ok, anything feel…i don't know, not ok?”

“N-no, I’m fine…I think. But what are you two doing here? How did you even get into the building?”

Marie returned her usual half-smile taking a moment to sit next to Four on the bed. “To check on you, dummy." 

“We asked around and everyone we talked to just about lost their minds when they heard we were looking for you. Word of warning, you might get a little popular these next few days. I’m sure there’s still a whole crowd of squids and octolings waiting outside your door right now.” Pearl added with a casual point to the front door of the dorm.

“Oh boy,” Four giggled. Knowing her roommates, they gave the two of them a full psycho fan routine before actually helping them. “You two must have had to sign a ton of autographs on the way I’m sure.”

“Please, Marina and me sign 200 on a casual walk through the park."

“But wait, that still doesn’t explain where I was all day, I can't remember anything. And for the love of cod, did I get hit by a roller or something, my head is killing me.”

“Well let’s see…" Marie began, although with a bit of mockery in her tone. "You, dummy, decided to do exactly the opposite of what you were supposed to.”

"And that was what exactly?"

A sigh quickly followed from Marie’s mouth before her eyes narrowed on the young inkling, literally scaring the inkling into her, now albino, squid form. The idol was quick to pick her up and shake as she spoke. “You. Were. Supposed to. Get some. Cod clam. Rest. Instead, we find you at the bottom of the stairs unconscious, I nearly had a heart attack, and we've practically been here all day waiting for you to wake up."

“Ok ok, I get I get it, I'm sorry, just please put me down, pretty please."

Marie stared at the squid with her usual annoyed motherly expression, a sigh escaping her as she carelessly let her drop to the ground. "You had better have a good reason for worrying me like this."

"Ow, that hurt..." She uttered having shifted back to her kid form rubbing her back in discomfort. "All I remember is having this sudden urge to go to the library, find something. I don’t know what I was looking for but I think I had another nightmare, that probably gave me the idea."

“That’s it?” Pearl asked.

“That's all I can remember yea."

“Man, you are really out of it girl?” Out of it was an understatement at this point. She felt like she had been through her worst turf battle all over again, in which she could recount in expert detail being flattened by a roller at least 6 times in a row before being shot with a charger point-blank. “Well after we found you, we took you to the school doctor and he checked you out."

“Using context clues,” Marie continued. “It looks like you tried to go downstairs at some point and ended up hitting that dumb head of yours on the way down, knocked you out cold. The fact that you only got a mild concussion is a miracle alone."

"By the way, your doctor is really creepy, and I've seen Marina after she's pulled 2 days in a row without sleep."

Four waved that statement away. “You don’t have to tell me. Even as long as the students have known him, no one can get a read of that guy."

“I mean is he always, you know...like that, emotionless and absolute creep status?”

It was now four’s turn to let a hardy laugh answer the question. “Bunch of students heard rumors that he used to be pretty cheery and chipper and then something, I’m not sure what, made him have a panic attack and he just…lost it all. Either way, he’s pretty fun to mess with just to see if he’ll break character. Like this one time, we dropped a whole plate of pancakes in his office filled to the brim with toothpaste. Ever seen anyone literally flip a desk with a straight face?"

“What has this generation come to?" Pearl whined. "I know I was bad back in school, but you guys are a whole other level."

Like popping a balloon amid a building full of Inklings, Four and Pearl's relatable conversation was silenced by Marie's arms wrapping around Four. She'd never admit it, but a blush quickly rushed her cheeks. She was warm…so very warm…a warmth she hadn’t felt since the last time her parents thought she dropped off the face of the planet, one random night she had decided to stay out late and ended up with two very concerned Inklings hugging her out of sheer, teary, joy. “Seriously, don’t ever worry me like that again dummy."

“Well uh, Mom and dad always said I was hardheaded hehe. Guess they meant it literally too.”

“Good thing, would have been shell on my nerves to have to give them that news." Another sigh of many left her body as she pulled her embrace away from Four.

How crucial a lie it would be to tell herself that she was ok with Marie escaping her grasp, her warm body no longer touching hers. Cool air rushed her body once more, she was cold again…She wanted to grab that squid’s hand and pull her back but no…something else seemed just as important. She would need to hold her feelings back for now…just until it was ok…

“Unfortunately, this isn't going to be any easier.” She sighed out.

Pearl was quick to throw her words in first before Marie could even make a move. “Let’s first put it on the table that this is far from proven, still can’t get ahold of the old geezer to back any of it up so take it with a grain of salt would ya?”

Four raised an eyebrow to that. “W-what are we talking about, take what?” 

Fou-- I mean Mai." Marie finally found her words. “It’s about your nightmares, we might know what they mean.”

Those words her like a train was an understatement. Didn't think it through, not one bit. Four could huff and puff for as long as she wanted but she was in this situation whether she liked it or not. She texted Marie, she made her a part of her situation, her stress, her nightmares, her life. So, it should come as no surprise that for Four, she sought a solution. And yet, Four felt her hands clench her thighs with crushing anxiety. She didn’t even know what they were going to tell her and yet she already felt overwhelmed. Focus Four, Focus. Deep breath, release, deep breath, release.

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

“Being real, this sounds pretty wack, especially coming from the big bad Octoking himself.” Pearl shot back with an insistent skeptical tone. “Telling us the truth just to make us feel guilty? Sounds like a load of squit.”

“A-and think of what he’s implying,” Callie added, a noticeable shakiness in her voice. “There’s no way Grandpa would lie to us like that.”

Marie sighed, one hand wrapped around a whisk, the other holding the bowl in her hand as she worked tirelessly to mix together the batter for some waffles. All while letting the only two Splatoon members that decided to show up get their two cents in on what she just told them. Pearl seemed that much against the idea, most likely to respect Marina’s wishes to leave this stuff in the past. Callie…Callie was against it to the very end, whether in the interest of her own morals or perhaps everyone collectively.

“I want to believe just as much as you two that he’s ‘happily’ spinning our wheels, I mean that’s seriously in character for him. But… it’s not our decision to make, not yet, for the simple fact that the two people who could actually put facts to words aren’t here.”

“In my defense, I had Marina on board at first,” Pearl uttered; however, a nervous chuckle gave away her obvious failure. “But you know Marina, a few choice words and a look in her eyes I just can’t resist is all it takes. Boom, I’m wrapped around her little finger like a pet, basically an open book at that point. As soon as she heard, ‘it’s about the Octarians,’ she found every reason in the world not to show up.”

Another sigh left Marie before she turned to Callie. “And gramps?” Marie raised an eyebrow to the silence that followed, extremely concerning. Callie wouldn’t even turn her gaze to meet her cousins, a sign she wasn’t taking any of this well. “Callie please…did you get a hold of gramps?”

“No…he’s probably still asleep after a long day of continuing to _**keep the city safe from the Octarians.**_ ”

Marie winced as the words escaped her cousin’s mouth drenched in venom. “Callie I…I’m not saying that gramps is the bad guy here.”

“Then what are you saying, Marie? Grandpa is the one who told us about the Great Zapfish’s disappearance and DJ Octavio’s schemes. If it weren’t for him, this city would be darker and colder than the deepest trench at the bottom of the Great Ocean.”

“Callie, understand reality here. Even if he did do that, he still pushed a young inkling not even accustomed to the flow of real combat into a war with a race she didn’t understand.”

“And because of that, she was able to save the city, not just by fighting Octavio herself but also saving Eight.”

“She’s got a point.” Pearl chimed in. “And it’s not like you’re a saint yourself. You recruited Four didn’t you?”

Marie’s hands clenched the handle of the whisk with so much force, you could hear the plastic beginning to groan in stress. However, she let a sigh take that tension and float it away on the early morning wind, placing the bowl down on the counter and beginning to remove a waffle iron from the cabinet. “We’re not perfect, no one is. I’ve made my mistakes for the greater good and I suppose gramps is entitled to his achievements rather than his screw-ups. Someone had to stop Octavio, and someone had to shut down the metro. However, I feel…as though we were robbed of a choice in the matter. We could have ended this stupid feud between our species long before we did what we did.”

Pearl scoffed at that. “Honestly speaking, sounds like it’s not really our problem. That was a whole other generation before us, why should we have to deal with the guilt?”

“Because, if it turns out to be true, we’ve already dirtied our hands with octoling ink. That’s why I have to figure out the truth, for our peace of—"

“Just let it go!” Callie bellowed in anger. “There’s no reason to go after this, we’re already at peace, we’re all already happy. Stop trying to change things when everything is perfect.”

“Callie, don’t make me the bad squid here. What’s that old human expression, ‘looking through rose-tinted glasses?’ Point is you’re not seeing the reality here; everything is not perfect. You and I both knew something was up as soon as Gramps and Three started going off on their little patrols after Octavio was captured the first time."

“So what If I did, I just want things to go back to normal ok. DJ Octavio is locked up for good this time and his people have deserted his force and are happy here in the city with us. Just look, there’s no more fighting, no more senseless sadness or anger, no more betrayal. It’s over, it’s all over, why can’t we accept that?”

It’s hard to be the logical one in the room when the opposing team has one shell of a good point. Splatfest, dancing, singing, movie deals, and spending genuine time with friends and family. Marie was doing everything she ever dreamed of, why ruin such a good deal? Perhaps, in some other universe out there if Callie hadn’t been kidnapped, maybe then she would have been eager to discard anything that may jeopardize that feeling of absolute bliss. But then she remembered another human expression, one from an old human book she read an exceptionally long time ago, words that resonated with her ever since then.

“A chaotic truth is better than an implied peace.” She uttered back to her cousin. “Peace built on lies and deceit will only bring more lies and deceit, that of which I want no part of. You have to understand you two, at first, I only wanted to do this because I was curious but Four," she paused, trying her best to keep her cool. "Something's happening to Four."

“Oh I see, Four asked you didn't she?" Pearl chuckled. "Kids sure are getting curious these days aren't they?"

“Could you try and take this seriously?” Pearl nearly fell out of her seat as Marie let a little parental frustration slip into those words. She was quick to calm herself though. “Sorry, I’m just a little…worried. More than just being curious, Four is sick, like sicker than sick.”

“Sicker than sick? How sick we talking here slick, like common cold sick or—”

“She hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in cod knows how long. Not just that, her tentacles also began losing their color.”

“W-wait, for eel, like seriously that can happen?”

Marie nodded slowly, a sorrowful expression on her face. “There’s no disease or anything I know of that could fade a squid’s color that drastically except for old age. Not only am I worried for Four but…I’m afraid…afraid gramps has been hiding something so important from us, it could have saved so many innocent lives.”

Suddenly Callie was to her feet, anger oozing from her person like she had dunked herself in a pool of water. “You’re…I just…I hate…you know what, just forget it!” Callie screamed, quickly making her way toward the front door. “If you don’t want to trust grandpa, I don’t want anything to do with it.”

“Callie, just wait a min—”

Marie tried to halt her cousin’s advance but found herself clearly outmatched in strength at the moment. Callie flung her aside with a heavy shove before screaming, “Get inked!” and slamming the door shut with a tremendous thud.

Marie sighed, almost on the verge of tears but holding her emotions back as was her nature. “Oh wow…I thought you two had like…I don’t know…perfect synergy.” Pearl nervously added, a slight bead of sweat slipping down her forehead.

“…”

“You…ok?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl, don’t worry. It’s just a little frustrating is all.”

“Fight between you two happen a lot I take it?”

“It happens more than you think but certainly not as much Three’s track record.” It took a few snickers, but the thought of three’s highly active temper sent them both into a giggling fit. With the mood lifted, If only a little, Marie went about her goal of enjoying the joy waffles brought before stress took its place. Pearl was eager to indulge what was supposed to be Callie's share of the stack, happily shoving piece by piece into her mouth like she had a black hole in there. “Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"Hey, she's the one who walked out on this wonderful delight. I would say I prefer pancakes but hey, sweet delicious delight is sweet delicious delight."

"Yea, sorry about her. I mean we’ve had fights that bad before but…I don’t know really; this one was different. It usually takes her way longer to blow up at me like that.”

“If I’ve learned anything from Marina, it’s that you usually can’t tell when something has been on their mind longer than it’s been on yours. Swear to cod, I was about to tell her not to make a big deal out of my birthday last year but turns she’d been hopping from day to day for nearly two weeks with nothing but anxiety trying to find me a present.”

“Think you just explained Callie in a nutshell. I know she knows somethings wrong about all this…she’s just so comfortable, she refuses to face possible facts.” A sigh. “Don’t worry about her, I’ll sort her out when I can, just need to find her.”

“So, what’s our plan then?” she asked stuffing a piece of waffle into her mouth, to which Marie raised an eyebrow to that question.

“Excuse me? I was under the distinct impression that you were agreeing with Callie."

“Well…” she uttered with a muffle before finally taking to swallowing. “Let’s just say I’m neutral. Remember, I’ve had the complete opposite of an old geezer spouting, 'octolings are bad,' in my ear. It helps me keep an open mind most days. Plus, Mariana would be over the moon if we could find some way to help her kind not have to hide under the ‘different tentacle style’ excuse.”

“Can’t argue with that I guess. Well, the plan was, and still is, wait until noon and see where gramps is, no way he’ll still be asleep that late into the day. We’ll call a meeting and ask him if what Octavio said was true, force it out of him if we have to.”

“Geez girl, you’d do that to your own flesh and ink?”

“I wouldn’t hurt him of course, I’m not a monster, there are plenty of other peaceful methods after all.”

"Oh geez, wouldn't want to get on your bad side. What next?"

“We tell four. Depending on his answer, we’ll either give her some peace of mind or have to support her through whatever little mental breakdown she has.”

“Speaking of mental breakdown, If Four is literally dreaming herself sick like you said, and it turns out what Octavio said is actually legit, do we have an actual plan for if she…you know…” Pearl raised her hands above her hands in a waving motion, mimicking her brain exploding.

“Why do you think I wanted Callie to be on board, she’s unmatched in that department. Ugh, she just had to be a child about it. Now our only choice is to tell her ourselves and hope she doesn't croak right there on the spot."

“We could get three?"

"And have her make it worse, no way."

"Yep, guess it's up to us. But for eel, we’re really risking this? Like really? Can’t just lie and say we tried?”

“I have to follow through, but you’re more than welcome to sit this one out if you’re scared.”

“Me, scared of a little heart to heart? Yea right, you forget who my best friend is. I’m game if your game, no doubt.” She confidently said stuffing another piece of waffle into her mouth.

“Perfect, cause if gramps doesn’t pick up, Marina’s our next best bet.”

Marie promised to try and not shoot herself later as she was forced to help pearl attempt to hack up the piece of waffle now stuck in her throat. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Alone once again, on a train headed for cod knows where. A stroke of luck, good or bad, she didn’t know._

_An annoyed groan._

_What’s the count now she wondered. Just how many times had she found herself back on this train? Certainly more than once, definitely more than a dozen, a routine she hopelessly clung to without error each time things went south._

_The octoling bounced in rhythm with the train meeting tracks, eyes locked firmly on what little sights passed her by. It was becoming quite the boring experience to say the least but hey, it wasn’t all bad. Not long after everyone she knew was wiped out and she was forced down here onto this train a year ago, she had managed to snag a strange device from an even stranger fellow who seemed not to know the full function of it. Or in his words, she intimidated him into giving it up for free. Her temper’s reputation still reigns supreme it would seem._

_Turns out it was a music player of sorts, but it only worked with headphones. Despite what they were meant to used for, instant communication between soldiers and such, she quickly figured out how to wire the audio into her headset and ever since then, it’s been one thing to forget after the other. On it was a whole mix of songs from the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook as well as various other bands, which meant variety. However, the choice pick 90% of the time was a much softer and quieter version of Calamari Inkantation, instrumental of course._

_Another annoyed groan as it sank in, this had been on repeat for two hours and it wasn’t doing a clam thing to calm her nerves this time._

_Second by second, minute by long minute, the young Octoling’s eyes vibrated with visible frustration. One mission, find more octolings, defeat the demon inkling, settle back down, and regain her status as a soldier. Instead, that turned a year of procrastination, on and off this train. At this point, she practically lived on the thing. Why? Well, only a day after she hopped this tin can, she tried to make haste to contact someone, anyone. However, her signal was about as weak as newborn, static would be all she was sending. So she opted to check the chat rooms instead, maybe someone was able to catch that inkling. The device was signed into a private room in which officials could not remotely monitor it. It would have been highly suspicious, if not for what happened a year before the inkling showed up in her own village. Everyone in the room were talking about the same thing, one user, in particular, putting it all under the lens in one post._

_[Fair:] "Guys I...I don't know know what to do. Ever since Octavio lost to that Inkling...I've just had that song stuck in my head, that calamari inkantation. Almost 70% of my outpost has already begun showing erratic behavior. Questioning things they never questioned before, exploring careers completely useless and irrelevant to the cause, Some have even sworn off fighting for good. There are rumors about a handful of Octolings that deserted near the coastal outpost. Is this beginning of the end...are we...doomed?"_

_A question that held no reasonable answer back then. Now, just looking around, it was pretty clear to see that was an astounding yes. She didn't give up hope though. She was more than eager to get back to work, back to doing missions, back to training. Instead, she was constantly hopping from one temporary home to the next, always kicked out due to her anger issues, this time was no different. She didn’t mean to, it’s just…like…well how is anyone not supposed to lose their cool when those clam idiots just kept staring at her like she’s an exotic pet!_

_Another exasperated sigh…_

_How much longer would she be willing to chase this fading dream of being among another group of Octarians when she knew full well what transpired just recently. Another battle with Octavio, a yellow inkling this time, another defeat for the supposed king. That was a pretty definitive catalyst because now, she pretty sure statistically speaking, 90% of the Octarian society had disbanded and turned traitor to cod knows where. Would she be forced to do so as well, forget her name, and lead a new life somewhere? No, she couldn’t just give up everything she knew, not that easily. Her name will always be June and she will always be an Octarian soldier who only wanted nothing more than to be Octavio’s number two. That was her dream and unless Octavio was dead or some squit, she wasn’t about to give it up. She just needed a start, a place that isn’t the train, a contact that was of her own species. One Octarian came to mind, an old friend. But she long since deserted them, somewhere around Octavio’s first defeat, long before anyone else. Was never one for fighting anyway, always tinkering and thinking. But then again, that is what June loved about her._

_Speak of the devil. A sudden vibration quickly unnerved the octoling, thinking that disgusting C.Q. Cumber must have crawled it’s way up her leg. One embarrassing panic attack later, she realized exactly what it was. But…that only pinged when someone texted one of the chat rooms. “Who in the great ocean would still be on an Octarian channel after all this time?”_

_She slid the device from her pocket watching in surprise as public chat room sprung into view. “Who would still be using a public Octarian chat room when no one’s on it anymore.” She got her answer when the saw that one message accompanied by the profile picture of an awfully familiar face._

_[Octoking:] Anyone ready for a comeback?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the confusing format. Was kinda fighting myself on how to actually go about working Marie up to telling Four about Octavio while also setting up a few different details for later, like the strange little side story with this new Octoling June, and Callie's inability to accept change.


	5. Chaos is on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farewell to the new and fast  
> wipe clean the slate, A pass on fate  
> A return to the old and past

Four knew the info, but it was yet to be confirmed, something they had to remedy immediately. Marie hadn’t even waited until morning before she texted the group chat for a meeting, calling it urgent, which meant they had an obligation to attend whether they liked it or not.

Minus the new recruits, whom needed to get their rest on a school night, Pearl had managed to drag Marina from her solitude, although she fiercely stuck to silence, not even offering a gesture of greeting to any of her so-called friends. Instead, she stuck to the side of the room, intent on keeping her head off the topic at hand by taking apart their TV, of which Marie was none too happy about. Something about knowing how things work seemed to put her mind at ease it seemed.

Marie had tried to find Callie of course only for the girl to come home on her own, with the dodgy Captain Cuttlefish in tow. Seems all that time she was supposedly fuming, she was actually hunting down the Splatoon’s illustrious leader. And Cuttlefish, well he didn’t look very happy about being pulled out of bed at this hour of the night, even if he was trying to avoid them.

No one seemed bothered by this though, as the two cephalopods that could give them answers were now present, however, only time would tell if they would cooperate. 

Well, time did indeed pass, with Marie informing Cuttlefish and Marina, who was possibly ignoring her, about what had transpired over the last day. Four’s condition, What Octavio told her, as well as the fact they revealed this info to Four afterward. Now all that stood between them and a plan of action on how to handle this emotionally was a word of truth from either inkling or octoling.

  
As expected Marina gave no answer, and so the task fell upon Cuttlefish as was the plan in the first place. The group stared his way for longer than comfortably possible, all with one question in the air. “Is any of it true?” 

What a bomb that seemed like to him, being questioned by his own two granddaughters about the morality of actions that not only saved the city once but twice over. However, the truth of the matter remained. “Why duck and dodge if you’re so sure we were doing the right thing, old-timer?” Pearl questioned. 

The elderly inkling scoffed in response, eliciting a small sigh of annoyance from the small princess as he spoke. “Since when has getting some relaxation time been considered ducking and dodging?”

“Whether you were trying to avoid us or not old-timer, the question still stands and you’ve yet to give us something as simple as a yes or no.”

“Look here, the answer is not as simple as a yes or no. You’re just kids, there’s no reason for you to question something that obviously had a positive impact on Inkopolis and her people.”

On the contrary gramps,” Marie chimed in. “You have to realize that ever since that first battle with Octavio or the events in the Deepsea Metro, shell, we’ve all almost died at some point out there, that kid-friendly innocence you love so much has stretched its tentacles and moved on. We understand way more than you think we do.”

“And yet you chose to believe him over your own flesh and ink?”

“We need to know grandpa, please.” A strange silence fell over the room as Callie’s voice echoed through the apartment, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Marie was one thing, but to hear Callie say those words, it broke one of the old coot’s hearts to see her with tears in her eyes, uncertainty in her voice, and fear in her posture. “I wanted to believe they were wrong, still want to believe they’re wrong. So just answer the question, say no, tell them they’re wrong, tell us all we’re not murderers grandpa…please.”

“I already told you all, it’s not quite that simple.”

“And just why’s that?” Pearl chimed in. “if the answer is no, then why not just come clean and say no? Because at this point, it’s pretty obvious the answer is yes.”

Cuttlefish let out a sigh, his old frame leading him to sit down on the couch next to his granddaughters. “I’m telling you this from experience, sometimes the truth does more bad than good ya little smart mouth. But if you’re all so keen to learn the honest to cod truth, I suppose there’s no more hiding it. Just know you brought whatever comes of this on yourselves.”

Everyone turned their attention to the elderly inkling, even Marina seemed to glance their direction out of random curiosity. He once again cleared his throat then spoke.

“If there’s one thing I learned in all my years of experience, it’s that true evil comes from honest beliefs. Just because it seems evil to us doesn’t mean it’s evil to another. Stealing the great Zapfish was a blight on our society but a project of passion for the octolings…Enlisting your own granddaughters and two innocent kids into a war they never knew about is shamed upon here but done as soon as they become of age over there. And all to protect what we assume to be our greater good.”

Pearl couldn’t help but let an annoyed sigh. “I know you probably got a whole hour-long speech planned but is this going anywhere?”

“Oh for the love of cod, I was building up to it, but I guess I’ll come out and say it. Yes, it’s all true, every last word he told ya. All the octolings you’ve faced up until now, even if brainwashed by Octavio’s music, have been fighting us for the same reasons we fight them. Most don’t know what truly happened in the Great Turf War, so they don’t know any better. They fight because they honestly believe in history, we are the enemy.” 

“Woah Woah Woah, slow down old-timer, you can stop joking, I was just kidding. You're uh...kidding...right? ”

**"Not in the slightest."** He slowly uttered back.

Gasp left all three squids simultaneously, Marie first to respond, hoping he was just messing with them. “You’re not serious…right?” she uttered, a single bead of nervous sweat trickling down the side of her face.

“I’m afraid so.”

That’s when Callie jumped up, her hands reaching seemingly aggressively to grip the collar of Cuttlefish’s tracksuit, only to gently rest upon his shoulders. “Grandpa…please say no. Tell me you’re messing with us; tell me we’re not murdering innocent octolings on those patrols we go out on every other day?” 

Cuttlefish’s eyes dropped to the floor as he responded with a gentle, “Sorry honey.” 

The silence that washed over the room this time was deafening, an absolute mix of emotions washing over everyone involved. There was no disputing it this time. Unlike Octavio’s hatred of the inklings, Cuttlefish could tell no lie when backed into a corner like this. Thanks to that fact, It looked like one of Callie’s hearts stopped in that moment, her eyes growing wide as she backpedaled back onto the couch with even more tears making their way to the surface. 

Amidst the slight pitter-patter of rain that had long since started outside, Callie sobs and tears began to fill the air. Marie was quick to muffle her guilty sobs by rushing her into her embrace, a sigh leaving her mouth. “Gramps I—”

“You’re not gonna start laying into me now, are you?”

“Actually, I already knew this would happen. Nothing is ever black or white in this world, why start now? Callie may give you an earful later though.”

“I did warn you. Besides, If we hadn’t done something about this, half of inkling society would warming their hands over a fire instead of inside a nice comfy home.”  
The night’s light sprinkle quickly became heavier, audibly thudding against the roof of the apartment complex and causing even the bravest of inklings a bit of unrest and annoyance. Unbeknownst to anyone, Marina had slowly begun to open her thoughts to her surroundings, the rain, the conversation, the feelings in the air. She absolutely wished she weren’t here right now, watching this situation unfold before her. As a matter of fact, she was simultaneously imagining herself in this situation, questioning Octavio about the methods they used, about the things they did. Was stealing the Great Zapfish really necessary? Did all those inklings back in the day really have to die?

Her assembly of the TV was only half complete from the looks of it but her mind was now focused on what was currently transpiring. It sounded similar to her own situation, if not the exact same. Trusted by someone she considered family to reach the end, but never told if the means to reach said end were justified. Thinking back on it now, of course, they weren’t justified, none of anything they did was. And so, even though she too knew the truth, she wanted to hear it from his mouth. 

“Why didn’t you tell them?” she interjected, making everyone turn her way in surprise. “Why would you hide something like this from your own family, the ones you trust to stay close in your time of need? Do you even feel guilty about hiding any of this from them?”

“Of course I do.” He shot back. “I wouldn’t have let Callie drag me here If I didn’t feel some type of way about it. I care about this city, I truly do, but I care about the wellbeing of the Splatoon even more.”

Marina took slow steps toward the elderly inkling, her eyes meeting his with a mix of understanding and curiosity. As she reached him, she slowly lowered to her knees, like a student getting ready to receive a lesson from her sensei. “I think we need to know what happened all those years ago, between you and Octavio.”

Cuttlefish paused, his gaze now turning each of the participants of the meeting, one by one. They all seemed equally on Marina’s side wondering what, just what, had caused the conflict that spawned so much hatred between the species? What gave the inklings the final step to be here on top while the octolings were considered outcasts? Cuttlefish hesitated a moment, trying hard to come up with an excuse or any other reason really. But nothing came and pearl’s annoyed groan only sought to enhance that anxiety further. With a sigh, he let his cane rest on his lap and quietly began. 

“Wouldn’t have been all that bad if it weren’t for the ambitions of two stupid kids. He lived separated from the public in a palace. I lived with the public as a wandering musician. Our paths should have never crossed honestly, but he got curious about the outside world, and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

* * *

_The day was done, the last customer was out and on his way home after another beautiful day of business, another wonderful day toward the paycheck. With a sigh of slight relief, his hand reached to take hold of small plastic open sign and flip it to say closed. “Finally, It is being done. Now all I have to do is clean.”_

_Into his grip came a hot towel and with it, he began to wipe the various stains and crumbs from each table. After that, he tied off the trash bag, locked up the register, and made extra sure nothing was missing from behind the counter. With a clean bill of perfection and a smile upon his face, Akimitsu exited the store and proceeded to lock up. However, as soon as his key turned the lock for the night, an audible shuffle from behind him made him jump in surprise to see who it might be. To his surprise, it was a young octoling girl who, judging by her expression, seemed a bit lost._

_“Woops, sorry about scaring you kid, Name’s June.”_

_“Uh…Akimitsu, pleased to be meet you I suppose. C-can…I help you?”_

_“As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for something so short. Work has been killing my mood lately and I just never felt like writing. My solution? Wrote this before work so I wouldn't be burned the squit out. 
> 
> The main reason this is so short in comparison is that this one basically sets up the next 6 chapters to follow our newest addition to the cast, June, as she "apparently" seeks to live a normal life in Inkopolis judging by her inquiry about a job. But even if it seems like it, could she be hiding a true intention for being here? Perhaps that strange message in the chat room had something with it. Only 6 chapters left in the story people. Only 5 more to find out exactly what's going on.
> 
> Stay tuned squids and kids, the next one will be a banger and will most likely be infinitely longer, I promise.


	6. Chaos can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf's nature was to resist  
> Losing the hate to things so great  
> Now it's time to escape the mist

Hard work, that’s what Akimitsu called it. But to June, it might as well have been another one of the Octoling military’s regularly scheduled morning surprise workouts because, wow, she felt it in her everything.

Only a week into this gig and already she was feeling overwhelmed, Inklings and Octolings alike not even considering that she was still a fresh squeeze in this line of work before coming in droves way too early in the morning, like right before they opened. Still, as a soldier that feeds off of doing things the hard way, if it weren’t just a little frustrating, she most likely wouldn’t have learned as well as she did. Even Akimitsu was impressed with how fast she picked up the various duties of the front counter from juicing to making sure the baked goods were well above still being edible on top of a few other things that required her to stop and take her time.

All in all, she was doing pretty well for her first week, albeit already in the mindset of wishing she could take a break from taking orders for the rest of the day. “Sweet tea with…a cherry-flavored cinnamon roll, correct?” she questioned with a smile, fake as the enthusiasm in her tone.

“Yep yep, you got it.”

“Wonderful, that’ll be…oh geez, I almost forgot to ask. Are you by chance an everyday juicer member with us?”

“You know what, I almost always completely forget that I’m actually a part of that program so no worries.”

“Perfectly fine sir, do you have your—” June didn’t even finish that sentence when the card came into focus. Geez, talk about fast on the ball. If only they applied these reflexes toward combat, they’d be on par with the Octarian army.

As she sent that customer on his way, another Inkling saw her chance to quickly approach the counter for a refill, mind you, her 4th one so far. “Excuse me, mam, may I get a refill.”

“No problem, but you do realize this like your 4th one today, right? I’m starting to think you genuinely enjoy blowing all your cash here.”

“As a matter of fact, I do. I absolutely love this place, and I’m not about let to your guys hard work go unnoticed, not a chance.”

June was quite taken aback by that response, practically cringing on the inside from the sheer enthusiasm. Most Octolings wouldn’t hesitate to jump at even the smallest chance of a discount but Inklings, almost way too generous with their money it seemed. “Don’t be dense, why would you give up a perfectly good deal like free refills, the everyday juicer membership is free after all?”

“Well…can I tell you an itty bitty tiny little secret?”

She hesitated to answer that question, knowing full well how long this conversation might end up being in the long run. But seeing as how customer service is a part of the job description…ugh. “I…I don’t…ugh, what the shell, it couldn’t hurt.”

The giddy Inkling silently cheered as she ushered the annoyed cashier in a bit closer, her voice lowering to a whisper. “I kinda maybe sort of, just a little wittle bit, like your co-worker…b-but don’t tell him I said that, pretty please with ink on top.”

The excitable Inkling nearly broke into a rage right then and there when a chuckle escaped the Octoling and a small Marie like smirk crossed her face. “You? And Akimitsu?”

“H-hey, stop laughing, I’m being serious here.”

“Sorry,” she uttered still letting a few chuckles escape here and there. “its just…Akimitsu Is uh…he might be a little--”

“Completely oblivious to my existence?”

June gave a knowing whistle to that. “You might have hit the Kraken on the head there. Does he even know your name?”

“Uh…n-no.”

“…Are you stalki—”

“N-no, never, not my style. It’s just…I…he’s just…I mean I’ve only ever had one conversation with him really and…then there were the times I ordered before you came along. He’s just so…genuine.”

“Swim that by me again?”

“Like…the way he talks to you when you’re up here ordering it’s so…believable you know? He isn’t just some drone here for a paycheck, he actually cares. Like he actually asks me how my day is going and when I tell him it’s not going well, he actually makes an effort to cheer me up and comfort me. He smiles and worries like my own brother and I can’t get enough of that.”

June smiled at that unsure of whether her body truly felt a hint of happiness at that statement or instinctively faked it. Even with a wish such as hers, wanting the Octarian military to reform and all, she tried not to hold a grudge against some of these Octolings gone soft. They’d probably never seen battle after all, so it wasn’t their fault they followed suit and switched sides. As a matter of fact, it was kind of…nice to see Octolings living a relatively normal life for once without everything revolving around your grades in school or your rank in the force. “Well if that’s the way you feel, wouldn’t it be better for him to at least know your name? I mean I can get his attention if you want.”

“N-no no no, please don’t, I’m…just a little too nervous is all. Besides, I kind of…like supporting him like this.”

“…Again I ask, are you stalking him?”

“I told you already, I’m not stalking him. It sounds odd sure but there’s a good reason behind it.”

“Oh yeah, then what is it?”

June was forced to jump a step back as the girl without so much as a warning draped her upper body across the counter, a sigh leaving her mouth as a blush painted her face. “I just think about all these love stories I’ve read, and I can simply imagine it. I heard through the inkvine that he wants to become a DJ, so I’ve been doing my best to support him. I don’t waste an opportunity to spend cash here, and I always leave a huge tip whenever I leave. I mean sure, sometimes I have a bit of an issue here and there paying some ‘obligated’ expenses but one day, he’ll eventually notice me and then we’ll go on our first date and then we’ll ki—”

“I hate to rain on your ink strike here, but first, I’m gonna need you to get your face off the counter, I have to clean that later.”

“Oops, sorry.”

“And two, I think you’d be better off actually showing him that you, you know, exist. Can’t ask you out on a date if he doesn’t even know your name right?” Now June wasn’t an expert on any of this lovey-dovey stuff, but what she was an expert on was how Octolings seemed to act, coming from a society that didn’t really have a necessary need for any of these extra emotions and all. If this girl had been doing this for cod knows how long, she was 100% sure Akimitsu hadn’t an Inkling of the girl’s feelings toward him, that much was certainly true.

“You can’t be serious r-right? I mean look at me, I haven’t done my tentacles yet, my breath still smells like lemonade, I’m still wearing my school uniform, I’m terribly nervous and I’m fairly sure if I do talk to him, I’ll get all sweaty and start stuttering and probably faint and he’ll have to carry my unconscious body to the—”

“Chill out would you, you’re thinking way too hard about this. But then again, I’m not going to act like I understand it any better than you. If you’re really that nervous about it, I won’t push you anymore.”

“S-sorry for getting all worked up, I just…I mean I know you’re right but…I just need a little time to work up the courage you know?”

“Perfectly. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

June sighed, her back coming to rest against the wall behind her as she finally found a moment’s rest in the low of the day, all of the customers either happily chatting away or on their way out the door. She had slightly hoped she hadn’t scared that girl away with her involvement seeing as how she “apparently” was late for something and quickly shuffled out of the shop with a to-go cup in hand. Her eyes surveyed the crowd in front of her, content, and happy with a hard day’s work but burnt out from all the prolonged social interaction. With that, she removed herself from the counter, slipping through the door into the back room.

“The rush is finally being dead?” Akimitsu’s voice questioned, his eyes still tired from the morning, a cup of pure caffeinated energy in his hand, his apron dirtied with various ingredients.

“I think the expression is ‘died down,’ but yea, it’s pretty dead.”

“Oh thank cod…starting to think we need to be hiring a dozen more workers for these busy days.”

“Well since we’re busy almost every day now, wouldn’t be a bad plan. You talked to the boss about it?”

“I have not been able to contact him lately, he’s…what’s the expression?” he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Off the grid?”

“That’s it.”

“You know Aki, you’ve been here way longer than I have and yet, you’re still having trouble with Inklish? If anything I should be the one trying to remember the millions of expressions they use here. But then again, I did have prior training with Inklish so I guess I can’t blame you.”

Another sip of his coffee as he finally took a moment to sit down and rest his legs. “We did well in sales I hope?”

“Not quite sure what you’d consider well when everyone is a member of the program that basically cuts whatever they pay by like 15%. But then again, we got a ton of customers so maybe it evened out. By the way…” she asked with a hint of slight curiosity in her voice. “Wanna know something interesting? You, my dear brother in arms, have a secret admirer.”

“I…do?”

“You mean you never noticed any of the girls coming in here, one that tips all the time, never signs up and pays full price all the time?” June couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed as Akimitsu literally retreated into his head. If her words were anything to go by, whether they were talking or whether she probably was sneaking glances at him, it was just so fishing obvious, how could he not notice. The two cringed in perfect unison as the sound of a bell, once resting silently at the front counter, assaulted their ears. With a unified sigh, they both knew what that meant. “Couldn’t even let us have a few minutes of peace, could they? Oh well, guess we’re back to it. Don’t worry about it, you got all day to remember buddy, just keep trying.”

June hadn’t fully turned her gaze when she exited the room, her mind already repeating the routine of greeting the customer and asking them for their order. However, when her eyes finally set upon the Inkling in question, her autopilot disengaged and for the first time in the week she’d been in the city, she was rightfully and uttered baffled, staring at something that for once broke the consistency she’d become annoyingly accustomed to way too fast.

Now alongside an exceptionally good Inklish teacher, one thing June did pick up in her years of training was learning how to read people. Some hid it well but this girl, she might as well have been an open book. Even when June approached the counter, the girl didn’t look up from her phone, like her focus was 100% on whatever she was scrolling down. “Excuse me…uh…excuse me, were you looking to make an order?”

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t getting a little annoyed at the fact that the Inkling gave no response as if she didn’t even realize she was being spoken to. Then again, the state of the girl said a lot more than words ever did.

She looked like she had been… **extensively** depressed for cod knows how long, a sullen expression on her face and bags under her eyes, most likely from not getting enough sleep. And her tentacle color was…more than concerning. Most of these Inklings, even the introverted ones, have vibrant colors, reds, yellows, greens, turquoise, even white and black. But this Inkling’ color was all off. It seemed as though it had been a color at one time or another but had long since faded into this dull and boring looking greyish white. It almost made her look elderly, to be honest.

With time not going by any faster, she opted to snap the girl out of her trance, literally. A loud snap echoed throughout the store and nearly scared the Inkling into her squid form as she fearfully looked up from her phone. “Glad you join us in the land of the living.”

“O-oh man, I totally zoned out again didn’t I? I am so sorry; I was reading up on something and I got really focused on it and—”

“It’s no problem, besides, I love the mad look on people’s faces as they wait to order. Makes standing at a counter just a little funnier.”

A small smile emerged from the Inkling but quickly retreated as she remembered she was here to order. “S-sorry, I’m just not 100% today is all. Um…could I get a pineapple—n-no um…mango smoothie and old fashioned cinnamon bun.”

“Mango and the classic huh? Right away.” She uttered punching the order into the register. “That’ll be…15 coins.”

“15? But Isn’t the usual like 25?”

“Well uh…the policy just changed. Well, I changed the policy actually cause…I’m not gonna sugarcoat it, are you good?”

“Good?”

“Are you ok? You look you’ve been through hell and back, to be honest.”

“Who me? Pssh, I’m perfectly fine.” She uttered with an overly exaggerated smile. “You’re talking to the number one ray of sunshine in the whole city, there’s not a thing in the world that can keep my happiness away.” _That’s most certainly a lie._ “As a matter of fact, I just won about 3 turf matches in a row and I feel kinda good.”

“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me. That smile’s fake, those are bags under your eyes, and I’m sure as ink this is not a normal tentacle color.”

“Trust me, you really don’t have to worry about it. I just got an itty bitty behind in my schoolwork and by itty bitty, I mean a heck of a lot. If I don’t get all this squit turned in by the end of next week, I’m a goner. I just needed to get a little energy back in my system.”

“And you were gonna do that with a mango smoothie and a cinnamon roll? Seriously, how stupid can some people get? You know you’re only looking at like an extra 5 minutes of actual energy with this right?”

“Well…for some people maybe but I get a ton of energy from things like this.”

“I—you—I don’t think you understand how biology work here.”

“I’m telling you, don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. On my honor as one of the best squids to ever grace the battlefield that is Turf War, you have my word.”

If June believed everything that sounded like that, she most likely would have ended up at the end of the Inkling’s barrel all that time ago. Even if said with a genuine tone, June was quick to assume the exact opposite of her words. But at the end of the day, it wasn’t her problem. She was just trying to get through the day, no need to stick her nose where it doesn’t belong. “If you say so. 25 coins then.”

She paid, the cash went into the register, that’s the end of it. Or at least…should have been. Just when she was about to return to her glorious yet brief minute of relaxation, maybe even see if Aki had managed to realize the obvious, her gaze curiously glossed over where the girl had sat down and…a sigh left her mouth.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes, she became more and more obsessed with the girl’s presence. Even when she had multiple chances to coast into the back free of sight and bother, she just rested her head upon her hand and her hand upon the counter, watching in…pure interest.

The girl’s happy go lucky demeanor had instantly evaporated upon her butt meeting that chair. She seemed entranced, in her world, or more likely whatever she was looking at on that phone. And to make things stranger, a nice couple on their way out bumped into her and proceeded to profusely apologize for their mistake.

**No. Response.**

And that was June’s breaking point. She herself thought she’d be the last person to actually care about a random squid’s personal issues, but she had—no. Needed to see to what this girl’s deal was, it was just way too clam interesting to pass up. She poked her head in the back and watched as Aki was hilariously still lost in thought over who his secret admirer was. “Aki? Hey Aki, I’m going on my break. Can your brain stop exploding long enough to do me a favor and clock me out?”

“H-huh? O-oh yeah, certainly.”

“Just stop trying buddy, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” She chuckled out. Turning back to the counter, she began fiddling with the ingredients for a smoothie, not 1 but 2 mango smoothies. A top for each of them and on her way she went, slowly making her way over to the Inkling without her so much as raising an eye to track her movement. Can’t help but wonder if she’s like dying or something, better see if I can at least get her attention. “Hey.” She uttered, nothing. “Uh, hey, girl? You, whatever your name is?” She continued, a little louder this time but to no avail. “Uh, hello? Are you dead or just dense, I know you can hear me?”

Silence.

Finally, she snapped a little, letting out a half yell, half-whispered, “Hey?!” with a little more force, this being the one that finally scared her out her trance.

“H-huh?! O-oh, it’s you again. W-what’s up, did I forget to pay or something or—"

“Here.”

“W-what is—”

“For the love of cod, take your drink.”

“But I was—” the girl paused once again, noticing her bone dry drink next to her. “O-oh…maybe I did need a refill.”

“Exactly. I’m gonna go ahead and sit here.”

“Wait but we don’t know each—” The chair slid out and her butt filled it. No moving now. “Well, I guess it’s not an issue if you’re just sitting.” She uttered taking a nervous sip of her smoothie.

Course June had beat her to the punch by a couple of sips and her eyes widened in surprise. “You get this every time you come here?”

“Y-yea.”

“Not gonna lie, you got some clam good taste. Now, to address the Kraken in the room. I asked you earlier if you were ok and it just grinds my gears to know you lied to me.”

“L-lied? How do you know I was lying?”

“What’s the definition of a stupid question?”

“W-what?”

“Your question, it’s dumb, stupid, no one is that blind. We can easily see all those emotions you’re wearing on your sleeve.” Oops, maybe she failed to watch herself with that response, the Inkling shrinking in her seat at the harshness of those words. This was an emotionally cracked and soft Inkling she was talking to, after all, nothing like a battle-hardened Octoling. Perhaps a softer tactic is in order. “Look, I’ve ignored a lot of people’s problems today, like a lot. Sure, I could have done the same to you but…” she let out a sigh as she turned to see Akimitsu happily greeting a customer. “I think I need to start making a better impression if I’m gonna be staying here. That and you lied to me back there, wasn’t even a good one either. So I can be a good little girl and open my ears up to your problems or all you have to say is it’s personal and I’ll swim away. What’s your pick?”

The Inkling’s eyes were frozen in shock, trying to make sense of the strange Octoling that had just offered her assistance without even knowing who she was. Even some of the Inklings who were way too nice for their own good creeped her out. A fierce silence fell over the two, the Inkling shuffling in her seat trying to calm her nerves to no success. “I…I just…you’re…not gonna like…tell anyone about this right?”

“Tell who, my nonexistent circle of friends? I’ve only been in the city for about a week to be honest and the only friend I have is that happy go lucky dummy behind the counter. Your secret is safe with me.”

Nervous, unsure, untrusting. All expected, the Inkling’s posture and expression shifting continuously in battle with her own psyche. I mean, June was a complete stranger asking another complete stranger to open up, tell her problems, why wouldn’t she be a little nervous? She could be a serial killer, which she wasn’t, or a psycho stalker, which she also wasn’t. Shell if she knew. All she could make sense of was the aura around this girl did not match the aura of any of the hundreds of squids that entered the store on a daily basis. This entire thing might as well have been considered a sort of morbid curiosity. Question is…would this depressed squid actually bite the hook?

A few more seconds of awkward silence before the Inkling finally sighed in defeat. “A-alright you win. I guess it couldn’t hurt to have someone to talk to.”

“And here I thought with your bubbly attitude, you’d have your own friends.”

“I-I do but…well…it’s…complicated…and they’re…I’ve been…having a ton of nightmares lately. I can’t tell you about what, but I can say that it’s a bit of a head-scratcher. It’s just…me and my friends are close...but something we did, the consequences are…” June jumped out of her skin a little when the Inkling’s head crashed to the table in defeat. “Disasterific…”

“That’s…not a word yo—n-nevermind. Anyway, can’t you, I don’t know, get with your friends about this? If they’re involved, shouldn’t you guys be splitting the guilt?”

A nervous chuckle came as a reply. “Would it be confusing to say they don’t know?”

“I…I’m lost here.”

“let’s say that I was the only one who was actually told that what we did was kinda sort of maybe disasterific.”

“So what, they don’t deserve to know or something?”

“W-what? No no no, it’s not like that. I mean I would love to tell them; cod knows I need to but…you kinda scared me a little when you noticed it. I’m losing sleep, the one thing that fuels my burning passion to the best turfer ever. That and I’m kind of the energy of the group so this is seriously harshing my ink. A-and look at my tentacles!” she loudly whispered, almost on the verge of yelling. “I didn’t even know this was a thing that could happen. Ugh, If I’m having one heck of a time of a time keeping it all in, there’s no telling how they may react to the news. One might be a bit confused and disappointed and the other…hoo boy, she might actually hurt someone…bad. I don’t want to keep it all in, but I don’t want to be responsible for her rampage.”

“W-wait, are you…avoiding your friends?”

“Uh…I might be.”

“Oh geez, we just met, and I already think you’re an idiot.”

The Inkling nearly flew out of her seat in shock, baffled and surprised that the girl would make such a comment in their first conversation. So much for a good first impression? “Wait a cod clam minute, you came over to ask me about my problems.”

“And I did, and I learned that you’re an idiot.”

“Oh no you did n—"

June put her hand up quickly but sternly, stopping the Inkling right in the middle of her attempt to storm off. “I apologize if that came off a little rude, you didn’t know the context. I like to think that everyone, including me, is an idiot in their own way, not in a bad way you know, except for the ones who are obviously true idiots.”

“W-what do you mean not in a bad way? That’s like the key thing you would say to a stranger to get them worked up.”

“Well, ever since I was little, I’ve been constantly reminded that I have one shell of a temper. I’ve almost splatted someone in cold ink because I was the new kid in school and apparently ‘fresh ink,’ broke my friend’s front door when I lost in a stupid video game, and just about squashed the train conductor I had on the way here. I could have fixed my temper long before I came here and yet, all It would take is one wrong word in the wrong tone and the wrong time. I’m an idiot, certified.”

The Inkling was speechless for a moment like her brain had frozen over. And then she started chuckling, covering her mouth to try and hide it before bursting into a full-blown laugh. June didn’t understand but was ever so slightly annoyed at that response, nonetheless. “S-sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just…bullies usually go a different route with that, I thought I was about to get roasted for sure. But then you go and put yourself down like that, it’s…I can’t believe you two are so alike.”

“You two?”

“My other friends, the ones I was talking about. You remind me a lot of one of them. She’s like super reserved and stoic but isn’t afraid to speak her mind, and just like you, she’s easily annoyed and loses her temper faster than a hungry Kraken.”

This time June let out a chuckle. “So what, she’s like the Inkling version of me?”

“You two could be twins, well, personality-wise anyway. Maybe if your tentacles were a little greener and you had a cape—”

_As she continued talking and her words became more and more, sticking to my brain like honey in a beehive, a thought occurred. I thought for sure that after losing all of my friends, my family, and my home, my heart would be more stubborn than this. I tried to distance myself sure, only asking customers what I had been taught ask them, making as little small talk as possible, trying not to get involved. I don’t even talk to any of my neighbors in that hotel I ended up getting._

_I wanted to be a ghost, a shadow, the girl who works at the juice shop, a lone wolf who lost her pack but… We’d been talking over an hour at some point, her doing most of it of course while I happily listened and offered my input here and there. I’m fairly sure I was supposed to clock back in about 45 minutes ago, but it was like the world kind of…disappeared. Everything tuned to its own station, blurred out, except for me and this girl. What was it about that made her so interesting to me, a lone wolf looking for solitude? Perhaps it was because she too, was a lone wolf of her own, looking for a little solitude. Perhaps I was seeking the first of a new pack after everything that went a year ago. Maybe…_

“I’m gonna call bullsquit, there’s no way you got that many splats in under a minute.”

“Well, if we’re being honest, could have been my amazing skill…ooooor more likely, it was blind luck. I mean I did kinda aim the special at where players like to battle it out.”

“Well well, you’ve certainly piqued my interest. Maybe one day, we can team up for these ‘Turf Wars,” or something.”

“Team up? You…wanna hang out?”

“I-I didn’t say that.” She nervously uttered. “I just…thought it’d be cool or whatever to not have to try it out alone. Besides, wouldn’t your friends get mad if they saw you basically cheating on your whole best friends forever thing?”

“Nah, they’d completely understand, If I were actually gonna let them see me anyway. Nope, gotta figure out a way to hide my shame until the time is right. Just gotta figure out how that’s gonna happen.”

June finally glanced up at the clock, her shock non-apparent but certainly existent. “Oh carp, I’m so late for getting back. Here’s hoping Aki isn’t mad at me.”

“Yea, I should probably get going too. I can meet you in the square at…let’s say 10 a.m. Cool?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I never agreed to hang out alright?” The Inkling knew that routine all too well, watching in glee as the stubborn Inkling tried to hide her excitement. “Will you cool it with the creepy smile, I’ll show up or whatever ok?”

“Sweet! I’ll be waiting for— Oh carp, I never even got your name.”

“June Natsu, don’t forget it.” She coldly uttered.

“Y-yep, c-committing it to memory, I swear.”

“Good…and…your turn.”

“With what?”

“Cod, don’t make me blow a fuse this early in our interaction. I say my name and then you—” she paused, making a hurry-up motion with her hand.

“O-oh my name, I’m so stupid, sorry. It’s Mai Yoshida.”

“Mai, I’ll remember it. Now, what’s my name?”

“June.”

“And…”

“Uh…June…Juuuuune…um…Kats—”

“Natsu.”

“Natsu!” she quickly fake answered. “I knew that. Natsu, June Natsu, I’ll remember it this time, I swear.”

June gave a simple two-finger wave to the Inkling as she pushed the door of the cafe open and proceeded back into the world outside. Like a bullet she was back on the counter with Akimitsu, trying to give him a sincere apology only for him wave the entire thing away. He’d even clocked her back in believe it or not. Now she can say without a doubt that this fellow Octoling would indeed be another wolf in her pack. Almost made her wish most of her school time bullies were this unusually generous, then she probably wouldn’t have had to hurt them.

Customers all over gasped in shock as their eyes all turned toward the Octoling discreetly. In only one week of work, she had resumed her reputation of cold, distant, and hot-headed, a lone wolf. But the rest of the day was gonna be a little different. The wolf's hunt wouldn't grace the city of Inkopolis this day, her fur shining with hidden anticipation, her fangs put neatly away to show off that warm new smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up all you squids and kids, ready for another long-awaited chapter? As promised this one is much much longer and will hopefully set my preference of minimum length for any and all future chapters. 
> 
> Fun fact 1: In the same spirit of how Marina Ida is a mix of Marina, her English name, and Iida, her Japanese name which is on play on the word iidako, which is, unsurprisingly, a species of octopus, June's name is not that creative honestly speaking. Mostly because this is a story, not my currently in concept splatoon 3 project, I don't think I need to go that hard for name. 
> 
> Anywho, her last name literally translates to summer in japanese which is around the month of June.
> 
> Fun fact 2: I did a little more research and put a little more effort into the mem cake poem at the beginning. I had no clue the poem could be done so differently and didn't require a comma in the middle of the two 4 syllables every single time. Stupid me.


	7. A day on the town brings monsters around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright day carved the wolf's new way  
> the past was lost at any cost  
> but now the lies have come to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this one took some time. I could go down the list of what happened over the course of the last five months but let's just be happy a chapter finally came out. 
> 
> Now while this is nowhere my best work, I actually believe I could have done much better, it is by far my longest and that kinda makes me happy for the first chapter I've released since my hiatus started. I'm hoping this will be my grand return to both here and Fimfiction pretty soon so stay tuned and enjoy.

Bells above a shop door, feet atop a concrete path, phone games and conversation, the sounds of Inkopolis. Why was the sun so bright? Why was the city so loud? Is this what a normal morning in the city was like?

Overwhelming.

June idled on her phone, draped in the shade of a shop isolated from the main center of the square. She hadn’t owned a phone before then and still, she felt she didn’t need to. However, Akimitsu was insistent, begging her really, that she get one as it would make things much easier. And for the most part, it did do its job albeit the most tedious one, shaking her attention away from dozens of Inklings in the square and giving a few things to do while she waited patiently for her depressed tour guide to show up.

She scrolled down Squidstagram like it was second nature, judging each and every post and advertisement like it was her role in life. Her eyes came across a rather concerning post, a group of Inklings laughing in the foreground as their friend seemed to be running away from an inkstrike in the background. Must be pretty easy to laugh at your friend’s expense when you got all these respawn points around. Something like that back in her village was sure to get you put in solitary for disrupting the peace, or worse.

The next was of another inkling draped in a fur coat and posing for the camera in a rather suggestive way. The comment suggested that she was a model, a model of what however, she wasn’t sure. It could have been the coat, maybe her clothes, something like that right? But thinking about now, that pose, the way she was staring at the camera, she was most likely advertising herself. And cod be clammed, she’d be lying if she weren’t just a tiny bit enticed by the allure. “I need to close this before I get a headache. Geez, I wish she’d get here already.”

“Wish granted!” To any other squid, including herself, this would have simply scared the ink out of them, but not this Octoling. Never this Octoling. Years and years of training turned instinct kicked in like the flip of a light switch, the inkling’s arm suddenly being wrapped around her back and her face smushed into the wall, a magnificent switcheroo to any possible observers. “You got some fishing nerve sneaki—”

“Same team, same team, dear cod, same team!”

June squinted in annoyance as her eyes met familiar grey tentacles. “You…idiot, I have every right to fishing hit you anyway. The heck do you think you’re doing sneaking up on me with your hood up like that? Are you dumb?”

“I’m s-sorry, It’s always funny when I do it to three.” What else could June do but sigh in defeat. Had it been another octoling in her own village, a bit of roughhousing would have certainly ensued, especially in those key moments when the commander wasn’t around. Mainly because nine times out of ten, they would offer quite the challenge of wrestling match back. But again, looking at the state of this squid as well the physique of many others, she had to keep it a thought on the tip of her brain to hold herself back lest she end up breaking one of them by accident. “U-um June, any chance you could let me go…this kinda hurts.”

The Octoling snapped her head to the ailing squid with a gasp, letting her face finally leave the wall as the words, “Oh squit,” left her mouth. “Sorry about that. But for future reference and less pain, it might be in your best interest to not scare me.”

“Duly—ow, noted. Geez, that’s definitely gonna leave a bruise.” She uttered desperately stretching to get her body back on the comfortable side of things.

“Oh stop being a big baby, you’ll be fine…I hope.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence Jes—June…” The stumbling upon her words was not lost on Octoling ears, the furrowing of her brow questioning the mistake only for Four to nervously shun owning up to it. “Anywhoooooo….” she uttered in an exaggerated tone. “You don’t know how thankful I am that you actually showed up.”

“Do I seem like that big of a jerk to you already? Is it because I called you an idiot?”

“N-no no no, it’s nothing like that, it’s just a change of pace is all. Back when I first arrived in the city, I wasn’t exactly a pro at getting out there and talking to people.”

“The way you carry yourself now, I would have never imagined.”

Sarcasm, this time not lost on the Inkling’s ears. “H-hey, I’m being serious here, social anxiety is a real thing.”

“And yet you were somehow able to rope me into this little get-together.”

“But you were the one who suggested we—”

“Not important. What’s on the agenda today, Ms. Tour guide?”

“I-you--Oh I give up. I was going to introduce you to the Turf Wars today, but ‘someone’ might have thrown a fit after losing a few dozen matches in a row and kinda almost strangled another squid.”

A curious eyebrow raised, a thought formed on the tip of her tongue, but she retracted the coming query, knowing full well the answer already. “So I guess that means no turfing right?”

A defeated sigh. “Yep, no turfing. Sorry about th—H-hey wait, where are you going?!”

“Home I guess. You said no turfing right?

“W-wait, we don’t have to turf, there’s still plenty of stuff we can do all over the city.”

“Like?”

“Like…uh…um…we could…no that’s stupid…”

“Spit it out would you?”

“W-well, I was thinking you haven’t seen any of the city yet right? I could probably give you a huge tour if you wanted. But then I thought that’s stupid, you would probably be bored out of your mind with a squid like me showing you around.”

June watched as the squid’s expression soured, her gaze dropping to the floor in a depressed mess. No wonder they weren’t allowed to show emotion in the Octarian military, it would spell certain disaster for every mission if it was this easy to make them drop everything a cry home to their mothers. Then again, the sight before her did instill feelings of pity and annoyance, that of which would be extremely annoying if it were to keep up all day. _No choice now,_ she thought as she opened her mouth to speak the words, “I’m in.”

Seeing the Inkling’s eyes light up was unintentionally the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Of course, it was short-lived when confusion took its place.” Y-you’re in? But you just--”

“I only said that because I thought we’d be sitting around all these shops doing absolutely nothing all day. A tour actually sounds nice.”

Stars rose to the surface of the Inkling’s eyes, her mouth agape in pure happiness. “Thank you thank you thank you! I promise my humble guest, you shall not regret choosing me as your humble tour guide.”

The amount of cringe on that statement alone was enough to make June internally vomit. “…Don’t make this weird.”

**“O-oh geez, I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean to—"**

A puzzled look formed upon the Octoling’s face, like she was trying to put a piece of a puzzle together. “That’s a talent you don’t’ see every day. You brag often about talking with your mouth closed.”

“What? Who can talk with their mouth closed? Is that even an actual thing someone can do?”

“But…that was you talking wasn’t it?...wait…”

This was no doubt a product of her not paying attention, even if it was for only a second. Aside from the wrong pitch and tone, it would have been possibly the second craziest thing she’d seen her whole life if the Inkling could suddenly talk without so much as twitching her mouth. Don’t ask what the first was.

No, the first voice was strange enough to give her the hint that maybe it was someone else, but just then, an angered high pitched shriek emanated from the square, from right across the way as a matter of fact. When June directed her attention toward the disturbance, along with Four and the many other Inklings simply passing by, they were greeted with the sight of what should be a confident and secure female inkling cowering beneath the angered stare of by far, the most…pristine, looking cephalopod June had ever seen. Whoever this girl was put even the MC Princess herself to shame with her regal appearance. We’re talking blonde tentacles on top with a cool blue coloring on the underside, lovely white dress, the most alluring blue eyes, the girl was out of everyone’s league by commons standards. Unfortunately, as shown in a few seconds, it seemed her beauty was the only highlight of her appeal as the minute she spoke you could almost hear the entire square’s liveliness drop into stunned disappointment.

“How dare you spill your drink upon my gown you absolute uncouth vagabond! Have any you clue to the cost of this dress?! It will take nearly 4 moons to have this cleaned.”

“I-I’m sorry mam, I really should’ve b-been watching where I was going, I-I didn’t mean to. Look, I’ll even pitch in to get it clean—”

She laughed. A complete accident and the squid even offered to help her restore it 100%, and she just laughed it back in her face. “Compensation? Do you jest? Do you truly believe such an action will lift the anger of Prima, Inkopolis’s next premier model?”

“U-uh…well…not really I guess but still, I’m really sorry.”

“Under the usual circumstances, Sorry would fail to cover the weight of your actions. However, you are lucky I am feeling generous this day. I shall relinquish you of your guilt and see your crimes henceforth stricken from the record.” As soon as those words left her lips, her hand snaked faster than the eye could follow to nab the inkling by the collar of her shirt and pull her so close, there’d be no mistaking the fire in her eyes. “Though your name may be cleared, I suggest you commit this atrocity to memory and plan accordingly not to cross me ever again. To ignore such will result in your immediate punishment and employment into my service as my butler and nothing else. Are we in agreement?”

All the inkling could allow to escape was a fearful squeak, much to the diva’s delight.

Before anyone knew really what had transpired, the storm was over, blue skies gracing the once cloudy atmosphere of the square as the Princess took her leave around the corner of a building.

June was a loss of words. The girl was obviously lording some kind of status over everyone but then why would she be so quick to give that second chance if she wanted everyone to kneel before here? June understood that question far too, knew it far too well from her commanding instructors in the army. Like night and day, they’re all in your ink one minute, drilling Octavio’s training into you, insulting, teasing, and scolding you for even the silliest mistake. The next they’re all buddy buddy, giving you breaks and second chances like it was second nature because to some degree, they really did care for their soldiers, even if it was in a weird and harsh sort of way. And even then, the soldiers who did such things were genuinely truthful in what they were lording over you. They usually were better at combat or school, but once that declaration had been made, it was your pride on the line, even your rank sometimes, to prove them wrong.

Unlike her commanders or her classmates, however, something about the girl bothered her to an extreme extent. Due to her front-most position, what only June was able to observe before she completely disappeared was a long and drawn out sigh from the princess. She almost seemed tired. Of what though, being the most powerful person in the room? This thought did her temper no favors, her emotions beginning to visibly bubble over. “What in the shell was that about?”

“O-oh her? Y-yea, don’t even worry about her, she does this like…every once in a while, it’s no big deal. As a matter of fact, she’ll most likely end up apologizing later, even if it is by paying someone to apologize for her, hehe...”

The nervous laugh that followed probably didn’t help with persuading the steaming Octoling from her current train of thought, most likely thinking of all the ways she could put the pink princess in her place. “

Of course, without warning, June had already disappeared beyond Four’s sight, making her way toward the center of the square before Four could even so much as agree with said statement. “H-hey wait up June, I’m the tour guide remember?!” June stopped just as suddenly as she started, not aware that Four has quickly started jogging to catch up right behind her. It was almost instinctual for her to raise a confused eyebrow as she felt the weight bump into her back, her gaze falling upon the inkling stumbling back a step with simple, “C-carp.”

Opposed to her usual nature, however, she let out a chuckle before helping the inkling reposition herself. “Alright, tour guide. Since it seems like you’re so eager to get started, why don’t you give me a rundown of the Square.”

After a couple of blinks back to reality, a smile spread across her face in preparation. “You got it! Welcome to Inkopolis Square. Inkopolis Plaza 2.0. This here is the current central hub of all your freshest needs. If you’ll direct your attention to the left, there are various stores in regard to shoes, shirts, hats, and weapons. On the right is an arcade and free to turf area where friends can go to chill out from the harshness of the ultimate challenge.”

“Ultimate challenge?”

“Ultimate challenge. What you see in front of you is the shining symbol of Squid culture, Deca Tower, which is where everyone goes to cue up for Turf Wars. We’ll probably end up hitting this tomorrow once they’ve confirmed my friend is uh…calm.”

Turf Wars. How curious that something that she’s trained her whole life for is simply an afterschool activity to Inklings. And the crazy part as far as she knew, some of them had gotten surprisingly good despite not having a life-threatening war to push the—w-wait a minute, they kept her friend in there all night because of a simple rage? Was she really having that bad of a day? “Hey Four, question.” She uttered turning her gaze, hidden with a hint of sorrow, toward the top of the tower. “What happens to cephalopods that don’t make the cut?”

“The cut? Uh, like if they don’t cut out the squidbagging we’re never gonna w—”

“No you idiot, like if they aren’t any good at Turf War. Considering this entire street is dedicated to turfing and this is the main attraction from your words, do they just filter out of society, forgotten and useless?”

“…Ok whoa, that took a dark turn suuuuper fast. But to answer your question, no, we don’t just go into hiding. Well…most of us…ok like 25% of us, Turf Wars are a big deal here. But, the bright side, there are more of us doing other things.”

“Like?”

“Well, I remember this one kid dropping out of the race a few months ago. Then boom, he’s a hot topic among the artist community now, doing all kinds of different art styles and commissions and basically making a living. Kind of the same thing for most of us really. We find out moving our body in response to getting **shot at** isn’t for us and by the next few weeks, we’re doing something else pretty creative.”

A sigh, silent but, “Reassuring.”

“What, you think you’re not gonna be any good?”

The sound of Four’s giggle following that question incited a nervous giggle back at the Inkling’s obliviousness. “Yea, that’s…definitely it. It’s been a while since I’ve seen any comb—turfing action. Just afraid to get down there and suck, that’s all.”

“Well well well, aren’t you lucky you met me then. If you don’t wanna suck,” she uttered with a little dance. “Then all you need to do is follow my top of the line training regimen and you’ll be the best of the best.”

June raised a curious eyebrow at that statement. “Best of the best? So that means if there’s a ranking system, I can assume you’re at the top of it?”

“Uh—well I—it’s just—n-not the point. Point is, I can help you with a proper daily routine. The first rule of turfing, you can’t do it on an empty stomach so let’sa go!”

June sighed as the inkling raised a valiant fist to the sky and took off toward yet another street directly next to the Square. It took a moment for June to catch up, annoyed on the journey but less so upon arrival. A symphony of smells assaulted her like a tidal wave crashing upon an unexpecting city. She had no choice but to instinctually cover her nose in response to the new sensations coursing through her nostrils. They weren’t by any means bad or foul but just…new. And way stronger than anything she’d ever smelt in her whole life. “What in cod is this place? I feel like my brain is gonna overload with all these smells going around.”

“An excellent question my lovely tourist. This here is your one-stop-shop for all your Culinary needs, a place where even the hungriest squid can go and fill their stomach and soul to the brim with happiness and hope. Welcome…to Easy Street!”

“What the shell is Easy Street?

“Whenever you need a quick bite to eat, head on down to Easy Street. This place is Inkopolis’s current culinary wonderland. Everything you could possibly think to fill your empty stomach and soul is right here. We got eats, drinks, sours and sweets…and fish too…”

June was curious about the shiver that followed the word fish but much to her annoyance, she had no choice but to continue trying not to inhale the various amount of things giving off different smells in the air. “Wait, that means where I work is one other side of all this? Ugh, no wonder my nose always starts acting weird every time I come and go from work. Also, this isn’t really called Easy Street, is it?”

It was like June had smacked her in the face with a fish, the surprise was absolutely uncalled for, exaggerated actually. “W-what?! W-what would ever make you think that, it’s definitely called Easy Street, been that way since I first got here. Just look at how convenient it is, right next to the Plaza and everything.” A smile and a raised eyebrow led the stares that ensued for a few more moments. “You buying it?”

“No.”

“Are you su—”

“Yes.”

“…I’ll pay you.”

“You’re the only one that calls it that aren’t you?”

She let out a sigh as her whole attitude comically deflated. “Ok fine, yes I am the only one, but it’s better than it’s actual name. Easy Street sounds way better than Fishy Street. Freaking Fishy Street. How does everyone keep figuring that out when Easy Street sounds so much better and it matches?! I mean come on, how hard could it be for it to catch on, it’s right next to the Turf War lobby!”

The second giggle of the day, June giving the squid a nice head sympathetic pat. “Yea, nice try idiot. Guessing your friends didn’t buy it either?”

“Yea, three’s got way more street smarts than I do, she called me out immi—”

“Three? Is that really their name or is that another nickname of yours?”

“Uh—I didn’t—uh…y-yea, that’s a nickname. She doesn’t like for me to tell anyone I call her that so I just kinda…keep it a secret. A-anyway, on with the tour.”

“Yea woop woop, great, loving the tour, but can we leave? Fast? Now? Please? Like immediately, these smells are seriously overloading my system.”

It didn’t take long for the two to be on their way outside of the normal loitering grounds, Four leading her down street after street. A lot of the shops here were most of the same things, food, clothes, or games. Funny, you’d think a place dependent on the idea of “Fresh” would have much more variety. She didn’t what more they could sell, but still, there could be more. The morning turned to noon and soon, the noon to a nice 3:30 in the evening. Suffice to say that despite having been interested initially in the tour, the hours of nothing but walking around had caused June to ever so slightly tune out, observing the city for herself. Of course, that didn’t mean there weren’t some fun times to be had.

Four had shown her to a rather interesting building, filled to the brim with members of an equally interesting trend. Had it not been for her little adventures on the train, she would have cringed at the sight of many inklings, and octolings, being well…nerds. All types of activities from card games to two spinning tops duking it out in a small little plastic arena were taking off all over the place, some loudly and proudly screaming out the names of attacks when the cards or tops could logically do no such thing. Some would get so loud and be so confident that they would exclaim their strategies and I sacrifice this and that to summon whatever and even act like they were getting hit when their health points took a hit. Yes, she learned what health points were, unfortunately. And the spinning tops, dear cod, even before the matches started, they would scream out “Let it rip!” before pulling the cord on some device and sending the top into the arena below. Not to say that cephalopods couldn’t express themselves, but all of this would take some time…correction, a lot of time to get used to if she were ever to actually indulge in their fun. Of course, that notion didn’t last long when she saw that some of the nerds, female and male, would **_willingly_** volunteer their time to put on…butler and maid outfits… and serve drinks and food to the various patrons. Four had nearly gotten whiplash from how fast June tugged her out of that place.

The tour continued and once again, June had opted to tune out and take in the sights for herself. That’s when she stopped upon a couple of very obvious cardboard cutouts standing outside the front of a shop, shimmering in the sunlight and beaming with energy. Just seeing them instantly made her brain hurt, that dreaded inkantation beginning to resurface with an unusual passion. _Carp, no, I won’t be subjected to that funky groove again…stop it brain, don’t recite those words ever again…”_ A great attempt that was, even though the minute she said that her mind began to run through the words like she had written the song herself.

Thankfully, a sudden sense of something in front of her brought her back to reality. Unfortunately, her instincts took complete control, the Inkling’s curious and concerned eyes not even a few inches from her’s now being subjected to a fearsome headlock. “O-ow ow, same team, same team!”

“How many times am I gonna have to do this before you get it through it that thick head of yours?! What the shell did you think you were doing in my face like that idiot?”

“I thought I was giving you a pretty good tour but then you kinda just stopped and zoned out, I was just concerned, please let me go, I learned my lesson!”

June sighed, finally releasing her grip on the Inkling’s neck. “I would apologize but I almost guarantee you knew that would happen.”

“It’s fine, I had it coming. Why’d you stop anyway, was I really that boring?”

“What? N-no, nothing like that. I just…I was just wondering about…who **they** are?”

“Oh, I see you’re a squid of culture. These four lovely ladies are the Squid Sisters, on your left, and Off The Hook.”

“Their music…I’ve heard it before…” _It feels odd to finally see what they look like. And her…she’s an Octarian, singing for Inklings? Not any random Octarian either, once the best soldier to ever grace the ranks. To think even the likes of Marina Ida deserted in favor of…all this. Even the most devoted weren’t safe it seemed._ “So they sung a few songs and got famous did they?”

“Just a few songs?! No no no no no, they are more than just a few outstanding songs, they are the life of this city.”

“Exaggerating much?”

“I’ve barely scratched the surface. They’re beautiful, courageous, charismatic, can sing, dance, Turf like there’s no tomorrow, they’re virtually everything that we common squids want to be. They’re our Idols.”

“Oh carp, better watch what I say then, I’m surrounded by you monsters,” June said with a roll of the eyes. Quickly though, they widened at the sound of laughter coming from the squid. It had unintentionally made her heart flutter ever so slightly, but she pushed through it trying not to let a goofy smile cross her face in place of a slight smirk. “Say, since we really don’t have a concrete destination at the moment, I got a place I’d like to check out.”

Despite the tour not being a part of the plan, it seemed Four wasn’t too concerned about her suddenly having an interest in a specific place. No doubt she was questioning it mentally though. “Already? But we’re only on Step 3 of my Turf War preparation plan.”

“We’re turfing tomorrow, aren’t we? You can tell me all about it can’t you?”

“Hmm…I guess you’re right. Alrighty then, your tour guide will happily take requests. Where’d you hav—”

“The museum.” She quickly blurted out, realizing her mistake in eagerness. “I-I mean…I might have heard from someone in the shop that there was this museum here and considering I’m not really from here, I thought It’d be nice to learn something about Inkopolis.”

June felt a hint of nervousness as the inkling blinked in rapid confused succession. _Don’t question it_ , she thought to herself over and over again. _Just do what you’ve been doing for the last hour and roll with it you idiot._ “Well that’s the first time I’ve ever heard of anyone asking to go to Alfonz—Alfonsio—Alfonsu—whatever that place is called. Still, as your one and only tour guide, I can’t say no. As you request, so it shall be, onward to Museum d’ Alfone—alfona—that one history place!”

It wasn’t June’s first time riding a train, although her inkling companion couldn’t know that. On one tentacle, she seemed kinda ditzy, acting more on positivity and good vibes than reality. On the other, June was almost completely sure the inkling was actually smarter than she was given credit for, and that alone was worth testing. Did she know June was actually an Octoling and not just an Inkling with a different tentacle style? Did she know anything about the Octarian society outside these walls? Questions for later. Instead, she opted to play along, acting like this had been her first in a moving metal monster. It got the job done until their arrival some ten minutes later.

When they stepped off the train into the downtown area, the daytime sun had already begun making its evening descent down the horizon, a cool breeze beginning to coil it’s chilly embrace around the area. In hindsight, perhaps a light jacket would have been beneficial to bring along seeing as how Four wouldn’t stop complaining about it all the way to the entrance onto the Museum grounds. “Welp, here we are, Museum d’ Alfong—I’m not even gonna try anymore.”

“And here I was hoping you’d keep mispronouncing it all day. Pity.”

“Oh quiet, I showed you how to get here didn’t I? At least give me some credit for that.”

“I can give you credit when we actually get inside the building, so…shall we?”

“No problem, entrance is right over here. Course, it’s usually more packed than this, wonder if everyone just had something to do toda—” she paused again, her hand meeting resistance as the door failed to swing open. “Well, that’s…different.”

“You try pushing?” she teased.

“It’s a pull, not a push, I’ve made the mistake many times on school trips, believe me. Oh look, the sign says closed for maintenance, no wonder. This place never closes down so I completely forgot something like this could even happen. I don’t suppose you’re cool with just checking in tomorrow?”

“Yea why not, I can wait a day or two.” She looked up, then smirked. “Then again, nobody around means we got the place all to ourselves.”

“Wait, what are you tal—w-what are you doing?!” Four shouted, watching as the Octoling expertly began to scale to the side of the building. June didn’t even bat an eye at the question as she continued upward like an Olympic athlete, eventually reaching an open window and climbing in without a care of who saw leaving the inkling to pace back in forth in mist of her worry. “Oh carp, oh carp, oh carp, Marie is so gonna cook my butt if she finds about this. June? Hey June, come back out here, we’re not supposed—”

“Be in here.” She finished from the now open door. “Too bad, looks like someone forgot to ‘lock’ this door huh?”

Four was speechless. Not even three showed this amount of…rebelliousness? Sense of adventure? I mean sure, every squid at some point dreams of getting a little sneak peek at abandoned places and unreachable sights but not even Rider showed this amount of stupidity, breaking into the public museum that unlike the sights was patrolled by security guards. Four wasn’t sure what Inkopolis jail was like but she didn’t need to find out. “J-June, get out of there, the guards are probably coming right now.”

“Come on, let me see inside? Pretty Please? Just five minutes I swear.” Eyes darted back and forth, scanning the area for security but also trying it’s best to avert her attention from the obviously risky situation, her hesitation was beginning to shine bright. “Look, would you rather I stand here holding the door open like a fool until security spots us, or would you like to be the best tour guide ever and show me around inside? The longer you wait, the more obvious we ge—”

“Ok ok, I’m coming in, let’s just make it quick. 5 minutes and that’s it, right?”

“You have my word.”

Four stepped inside, what little light there was beginning to fade into darkness as the door left the two to their adventure. June let out a surprised whistle, much to Four’s dismay. “Could you keep it down, they c-could hear us.”

“Oh calm down, I’m just admiring the place. I mean, with all that space outside, you wouldn’t think it’d be equally as--You’re shivering like you were dropped in a bucket of ice, you ok?”

“I-I’m fine, perfectly fine.”

“You don’t look that fine to me. What are you afraid of? Expecting to see a… ** _ghost_**.” She teased, nearly scaring the ink out Four when she fake lunged her way.

“D-don’t joke about that, this place is 100% haunted and everyone knows it. It’s dark and creepy and cold and I swear some spirits had to have latched onto the place with all these ancient artifacts around. It’s just got this eerie vibe you know?”

“You’re overreacting, ghosts don’t exist, it’s just your mind playing tricks on you.”

“I don’t care what you say, this place is creepy, and we shouldn’t overstay our welcome. You said five minutes and that started as soon as the door closed.”

“Well then, I suppose you better get guiding miss tour guide.”

“M-me, you said you wanted to see the place, not me.”

“Yea but if do it, I’ll most likely get lost you see?”

“Ugh, you’re lucky I’m feeling generous.”

Time drifted to an unknown, the duo sliding from one exhibit to the next like Four was made to be a guide. June took interest in everything, from depictions of the ancient Great Turf War to the weapons used in the first recreational Turf War to the old and horribly dusty dinosaur bones dug somewhere in the great sea, June couldn’t get enough it seemed. Course, Even though June was having a good time, Four was none too thrilled about the time and placement of it all. This could have easily been done on a day the museum was open and filled with light and people and safety and security guards that wouldn’t tackle you for trespassing.

The two approached a small scale model of a tower, quite unlike their own. “This supposed to be some kind of blueprint or something?”

“Oh yea, that’s what Deca Tower was supposed to look like before it was built.”

“Ok, so what the shell happened here then? Why is this one so much more…smoother…and rounder?”

“Again, that’s what it was supposed to be. Let’s just say the designers got a little too ambitious with the design and thought, ‘the construction crew can make this without a doubt,’ then simply left them to their jobs while they worked on other projects. Turn around and a few years later, they come back to Inkopolis expecting this crazy and cool expensive looking tower. Instead, Inkopolis got that beauty out there. Doesn’t need to be said that the designer’s ink was boiling at that point but seeing as how it was already built, they ran with it.”

“Interesting. And where’d you learn all this?”

“Oh, Marie knows a lot about this kind of stuff.”

“Marie?”

“U-uh, y-yea…f-from school you know, there’s uh…a girl in my class named Marie who takes her history classes very seriously.”

“Welp, she must be one smart squid then. Maybe she knows something about the history of Octarians then which would be rare, considering their extinction.”

“You have no idea.” Four whispered.

“What was that?”

“Oh, I said uh, she acts like a diva…sometimes, but she’s cool I promise.” She nervously uttered. “W-why don’t go check out something else, I know just the perfect thing.”

June stared at the now walking away inkling with a hint of suspicion. So much for that scaredy squid before, now she’s walking off in the dark like it doesn’t matter. It’s obvious she’s hiding something but what? Although Four would most likely make her way back quickly once she figured out June wasn’t present, June opted to stay in her current position, scanning the area from top to bottom. Nothing was out of place, nothing was amiss. “Carp, this is the right place, isn’t it? Did I get the wrong museum or something? There’s gotta be a loose tile or faded wall or…a strange entrance covered in under construction tape. Then again, maybe this place is closed because they’re adding something ne—”

“Hey June, what’s taking you so long, the statues are over here.”

“Hmm? Oh sorry, on my way.” June gave one more glance back to the taped off area. “Something is off about this…I just can’t put my tentacle on it.” When June arrived, four was nowhere to be seen, although she wouldn’t have known as her eyes were glued to a statue of inkling squid, big and foreboding. “Ok, that’s actually a little creepy. Mai, where are you? I swear if you’re trying to scare me again, I’ll actually hit you this time.” No response. “Well she was pretty scared, maybe she left me here out of fear.”

“J-June…June is that you?”

When June turned around, poking out from behind a wall was the Inkling in question, cowering and shaking like a baby. “Course it’s me, what’re you doing back there?”

“Oh don’t m-m-mind me, I’m just gonna stay back here.”

“Look, you’re taking this way too far, there’s nothing be afraid of.”

“Oh says you, you weren’t here to hear it.”

“Hear what exactly?”

“It g-g-g-giggled.”

“It? as in—”

“That freaky statue.”

June turned back to view the statue, lifeless and possibly not even existing at some point, what a ridiculous notion. And to think the entire city believed it too. “You’re kidding.”

“Not kidding, not kidding at all, it giggled, I heard it.”

“Don’t’ be a baby, it’s just a statue that can’t do anything because it’s not alive, emphasis on ‘not alive.’ Look, I’ll even walk up to it and touch it, how about that?”

“D-don’t do it, you don’t know what forces you could unleash.”

June sighed. Without so much as missing a beat, June turned and hopped the ropes that surrounded the statue, placing a hand among its metal shoes. Moments and moments, but nothing ensued, not a laugh, not a giggle, not a ghostly specter coming out of nowhere, it was completely inanimate. “You see, nothing, and to think you were so—” Her eye twitched as the sound came to her ears, an audible giggle. “Alright, very funny Four, I know it’s you giggling behind me.”

“B-but…I’m still over here.”

A glance her direction, Four was indeed still behind that wall. A glance back, nothing at all. “This some kind of prank, did you put one of those music devices under here or something?”

“I’m telling you; it wasn’t me. I didn’t even wanna come in here to b-b-begin with. What kind of prank would it be if I ruined it myself?”

That logic is sound. But still, ghosts aren’t real, there has to be some logical explanation. “So you mean to tell me that the giggle I just heard was from some invisible child that I can’t see? Yeah right, this place is full of—” June froze in her tracks, trying her best to hold her composure as something began to weigh heavy on her back. “Carp…it feels like there’s a tiny hand on my back but that’s ok, this can be explained, this has a normal explanation, everything does, it’s reality. It’s just my mind playing tricks, all in my head. If I stop thinking about it, it’ll just go away.”

It wasn’t going away. As a matter of fact, it was getting a bit heavier. June took a step forward, and yet the weight came back after a few seconds. Another step and another, the weight continuously returned until finally, the giggle ensured her fear, not even a few inches from her ear. Despite her tough and calm demeanor at the mere mention of the paranormal, she let out a high pitched squeak, nearly tackling Four to the ground when she jumped all the way to her side.

The footsteps approaching only intensified their fear, June pulling Four behind the curtains of another exhibit as both fortunately and unfortunately, the security had heard the commotion and came running. He scanned the area with a flashlight, trying to put his own suspicions to rest but found nothing, walking away and mumbling something about how he hated this place. Once he was well out of earshot, the two emerged from their spot with June dropping to a squat and catching her breath. “That’s odd, weren’t you the one who said ghosts aren’t real?”

“Shut up or I will hit you.”

“Aww, but aren’t you supposed to be a non-believer?”

“Oh just be quiet already.”

“Why, ghosts don’t exist, right? So how would explain your expe—”

“Not normal. Not. Normal. This isn’t logic or reality; something is really wrong with that freaking statue and I don’t want to be anywhere near it again.”

“Not so fun on this side of things is it? Now you see why we everyone is a little scared of this plac—ow!” she yelped as June’s fist came flying into her arm.

“I told you I’d hit you. Let’s check out one more area and then get the shell out of here. I’ve had enough for one tour.”

“You wanna stay longer? Was getting scared once not enou—ow! OK ok, I get it, no more mentioning it geez. Where did you even wanna look at anyway.”

June led her back to the last area, finally pointing out the taped off area. “There.”

“T-there? W-why would you wanna go there, there’s nothing back there?”

“Well, that tape says under construction so it’s obvious something new is back there. Come on, don’t you wanna see it before it’s revealed, or would you rather have to push through a dozen other people to even be able to look at it?”

“Uh…n-no, not at all. I’m perfectly ok with seeing like everyone else. Besides, they say that area is just as haunted as the statues, even more. You don’t wanna get scared again do yo—ow! Enough with the punching already.”

“Look, I wasn’t scared just surprised. And since I’ve already gone through the surprise once, it won’t be that big of a deal now. Come on, just one peek.”

“I promise it’s not worth it. It might not even be an exhibit, just bathrooms or something. Why don’t we just go.”

“Fine, I can respect that…so you go, and I’ll take a quick peek.”

“W-what?”

“Yea, the security guard went back towards the entrance, right? So just sidestep him, go back out the front door and I’ll be there in a few minutes. Saves us the trouble of both getting caught back here.”

“L-look, you can’t go back there.”

“Why?”

“Because uh…it’s dangerous.”

“Trust me, I can handle a little danger.”

“It’s um, filled with security cameras and if they see you, they’ll sound the alarm immediately.”

“I’m no stranger to security cameras, I can manage. Besides, you’ll be outside already so just let them catch me.”

“It’s built over an ancient burial ground!”

A hand hastened to cover her mouth in fear. “Not so loud idiot, that security guard can still hear over here. What’s your deal, are you really that concerned for my safety?”

“Y-yes. Definitely concerned for your safety, that’s it. Please don’t go, I don’t need you getting arrested on your first time he—"

With the speed of a hundred men, June was suddenly taken to the ground by a blurry force, making Four stumble backward. When she finally regained her composure, she realized that force was the security guard wrestling to slap handcuffs on June. “H-hey get off her!” she yelled, grabbing hold of anything she could to pull him from her person.

“I knew I wasn’t going crazy. Stop fighting me and put your hands behind your back, you’re both being detained until authorities arrive.”

In the midst of the wrestling match, June was surprisingly able to reach around and undo the handcuffs from the guard’s side, letting them fall to the ground with a quiet thud. Four, in her quick thinking, picked up on the plan, watching as June quickly switched her defense to offense, wrestling the guard up to a standing position before expertly getting behind him and shoving him into a wall, forcing his hands behind his back as Four tossed the handcuffs her way. Within a split second, the guard was cuffed and with a slight kick, he wasn’t sent to the ground struggling to get out. Four was…shocked, to say the least, that show of finesse alone putting her on a pedestal with Three’s own skill. “Wait, where the shell you’d learn how to do that?”

“Idiot! Less questions and more running.” She uttered, grabbing Four's hands and hauling her off toward the initial entrance. Then those wave of thumps in opposite direction stopped her cold, almost stumbling over herself. _Carp, has to be at least…3 different pairs of footsteps coming from that way. Route of escape is blocked off and even if we run, they’re bound to untie him and outnumber us even more…wait glass…it’s a gamble but…_ “Time to move!”

“W-what, where are we—”

Racing along, no words to say, the guards were quick on their tail and they had no time to lose. Past the loathsome statues, past the ancient artifacts of war, and regretfully so, past the room filled with a few replicas of old Octarian equipment. June would’ve loved to get a glance at that, but their situation did not allow the luxury. They blew past many other sights before it was clear someone was catching up.

Right on time, another guard appeared in front of them yelling, “Freeze.” Perfect.

“Go into squid form Mai.”

“W-wha—”

“Just do it!”

A powerful toss later, Four sailed over the guard, June dropping to a slide to avoid his waiting grasp and end up quickly behind him. With a shove, the guard stumbled into one of their pursuers, only a few feet away. The two resumed their run soon thereafter, eventually ending up at a dead-end of a circular room. Hanging above them was a large display of an old flying contraption used by the people who came before. “Looks like a dead end. You see a way out Mai?” the only answer she got was the sound of labored breathing, to which she turned to see the Inkling doubled over trying to catch her breath. “Mai?! Mai, you ok?”

“I’m…fine…I just…need…a minute.”

 _We didn’t run that far, did we? Forget it June, think about a way—yes, a second floor, there could be another door up there._ “Look Mai, I know you’re tired but we’re almost out of this, you gotta power through it for just a few more seconds. Up those stairs over there, quickly.” As Mai proceeded upward, it was clear they were running out of time to think, those same two guards from the front of the pack quickly approaching with the others in tow. She flew up the stairs right behind Mai, only looking back to watch the pack follow up in haste. With a fluid motion, she turned and kicked, nailing one in the chest and sending the group tumbling down in its confusion.

Unfortunately, What June failed to realize was just how fatigued her companion was. An audible thud echoed down the stairway, hastily forcing her up the corridor and onto the second floor only to see Four motionless on the floor. “Mai?!” She yelled, rushing to her side. “Mai? Mai?! Wake up, come on, get up.” Sadly, her concern and constant shaking of Four could do nothing, not to mention the guards were already emerging from the top of the stairway. She had seconds before they tackled her down, seconds to figure out an escape route. No extra doors or ladders or obvious ways to the roof made themselves plain to see but as fate would have it, an escape was present, so obvious, it hurt to think June didn’t notice it before. Directly in front of them on the other side of this flying metal bird was a window of considerable size, their only chance with little to no more room between them and security. Inches before they could reach her, she scooped Four up, forgoing any fear or hesitation and leaping off the balcony. She reached the nose of the contraption barely, shimmying across before making one final leap.

The sound of glass breaking shattered the silence of the night, falling down toward a hill that slanted enough for them to simply and safely roll down. June however, miscalculated the height of the window from the ground below, being up about 10 more feet higher than the hill than she suspected. The impact was hard, hard enough to wrench Four from her grasp and send them both in their own individual tumble down the hill.

“They jumped down!” One of the guards yelled. “Call the authorities, get them down here now.

June acted quickly despite the pain coursing through her body, scooping up the Inkling once more and taking off into the night. What ended up taking them about 20 to 30 minutes to get down here on one train would take them an hour to get back on another. The logic was sound enough really, use the long way to get back vs the 95% chance of getting caught on the fast way. But even after they had escaped to safety, June knew what she had done, just dumb she was for dragging Mai into this. Deja-vu.

* * *

_“Hey, don’t walk away from me, why are you even mad?”_

_“I thought I made it clear June, I did not require you to almost sacrifice yourself like that?”_

_“Wait what? I saved you’re life you idiot, you would think you’d be a little more grateful.”_

_“However true, still, the point stands. You shouldn’t put your life on the line for something so mediocre.”_

_“You can’t be serious right? I thought we were friends.”_

_“Friends or not, your life is not worth mine.”_

_“I don’t care if the commander or the others chew me out a million times, your life is always worth mine."_ _A silence drew over the two for only a moment before June felt she wasn't going to make any progress, making her way to exit the room. "I just don't want to lose you...ok?"_

* * *

June opened her eyes, the sound of the tracks beneath him bringing back memories of her alone in the metro. She instinctively reached up to remove the headphones from her ears but alas, they did not exist on her person. Instead, she was treated with the moody inkling staring firmly out the window. “Are you mad?”

“…”

“Still giving me the silent treatment?”

“Oh yea.”

“But you just talked.”

“I-I…that doesn’t count.”

“Come on, I saved our ink back there, you can at least be thankful for that.”

“I didn’t even want even go in there in the first place, plus I freaking fainted. My moodiness is more than justified.”

June sighed. “Look, what do I have to do to make it up to you?”

“…I want an apology.”

“A what?”

“An Apo. lo. gy. You know those things people say when they want to express their guilt.”

“U-uh…I could buy a drink at my shop free of charge.”

“Nope.”

“Free food?”

“Not a chance.”

“Anything that isn’t those words pleeeeeeeeeease?”

“It’s just two words June, why are you making a big deal out of this?”

“Ugh…”

“I’m waiting.”

Another sigh, closing her eyes to try and prepare herself for this, an escape of her pride. “I’m…soy…sovv…”

Four let out a chuckle, each new attempt worse than the last. Even three wasn’t this stubborn, almost as if June’s mind and body were genuinely stopping her from saying the words. “Well if you’re gonna be like that, I suppose I’ll just—”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry.”

“Oops, I didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?

“Don’t push it, idiot, you heard me. Everything that happened in there was my fault and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Well, that wasn’t a sincere as I’d hoped.”

“Trust me, that’s the best you’re getting. If it counts, I was genuinely concerned when you fainted.”

“Welp, I wanted to milk that more, but what the shell, I’ll take it.”

“So we’re cool now? You’re not gonna like start avoiding me right?”

“You kidding, that was the most fun I’ve had in weeks. Course, fainting wasn’t that fun. Having to run from security wasn’t that fun either. And having to be around those creepy statues too. Actually, that was probably the most terrified I’ve been in a long time. Not to mention if any of my friends or family found out…” she was rambling and she knew it, if not for June’s obvious raised eyebrow. “Anyway, the point is, we’re cool.”

“Oh thank co—”

“But you do owe me.”

“…Carp.”

Back inside their last stop for the night, June’s place of employment, June sighed, watching as Four returned from the counter to her seat, happily inhaling her drink and cinnamon roll. “Geez, are you done yet? That’s like your 5th one and I’m not rich you know.”

“Oh I’m sorry, you weren’t the one who fainted earlier. Need to get my energy back up so we’re gonna be here all night if I have to.” Four took great delight in the sigh June let out, feeling the guilt rising within her and so she opted to cut her revenge, unfortunately, short. “Ok ok, I’m just kidding, this is the last one I swear. But can you blame me, I got a heck of a sweet tooth.”

“I can feel that in my wallet, trust me. So, what’s the plan for tomorrow again?”

“Oh tomorrow? Well, the lobby should open back up so we can have some less illegal fun.”

“Your friend finally stop with the tantrum?”

“Well she was calm a long time ago actually until they told her she was banned from the lobby for like a couple of days, then she had to be dragged out. So like…technically calm.”

“That’s hilarious, looks like I’m not the only one with a temper.”

“Well anyone would have a temper after losing that many times in a row.”

“Well here’s hoping we do a lot better than your friend then. Ready to go yet, I’m exhaust—"

**“Unacceptable!”**

“Talking with your mouth closed again?”

“I don’t have that skill; I don’t know why you continue to think I do.”

“Then who tal—oh…no.”

June and Four turned their attention to the counter, where the resident princess was indeed firing up to let loose once more, on Akimistu no less. “You would dare call this refreshment refreshing? The ice has long since become one with drink, watering down its delectable flavor.”

Akimitsu was at a slight loss of words, trying his best to come up with some type of response with dozens of others staring down their argument. “Well mam, I called—"

“Please refrain from your excuses and right this wrong. I demand you a replacement for this.”

“But mam, you—”

“And still you choose to express innocence over truth. No more, I require your manager immediately.”

“I am very sorry mam. He is being out of town, as the expression goes."

“Well then call him and tell him of the crime you’ve committed.”

June couldn’t bear to hear her complain anymore, an idea forming in her head and without hesitation, quickly acting on it. “Excuse me mam, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with my employee, what seems to be the problem?”

“You are head of this establishment?”

“That I am. You had an issue with your drink?”

“Indeed. This simpleton simply waited the minutes away, only to request me when my drink was all but delicious. There is more water to its taste than actual lemonade. As this is a severe disrespect upon my status, I would see him reprimanded and thoroughly punished for this shameful display, but as I am in high spirits this moon, I will leave that to you and simply request another drink in its place.”

“I am so sorry for this, he will be punished immediately…when he actually does something wrong.”

“Well thank you, I’m glad you—wait, come again?”

“When my employee actually makes a mistake, I’ll punish him.”

“You would take the side of fake innocence?”

“I would take the side of truth princess. Don’t think I didn’t see that stupid act you pulled this morning. You think just because you’re rich and an ‘aspiring’ model that you can lord your status over everyone, I don’t think so. On top of that, trying to score a free drink right in front of that camera in the corner up there? How uncouth for someone as high and mighty as yourself?”

“How dare you insult me like that?”

“Hey, let’s not jump to conclusions here. This is our first time interacting, after all, I wouldn’t insult someone as wonderful as yourself. Unless you’d like to prove that your drink was melted before you grabbed it.”

What had once been confidence in her status soon became an angry girl shaking in her loss. June cracked a small smile, much to the princess’s sorrow. “Y-you…I-I…Y-you have some nerve you uncouth little…” As angry as she was, a calmness fell over, surprising everyone. “Fine, you have won this battle, but be wary of the war you have started amongst us. Note that this was not the only trick up my sleeve, only a small sample of my repertoire.”

June hummed in curiosity at her surprising twist of events, although something deep down didn’t feel right. A wolf knows these things. She proceeded behind the counter, taking note of the melted drink’s contents and remaking it within a minute, frozen intact and all. “Here.”

The princess’s eyes darted back and forth between the Octoling and new drink she was offering her way. She took it of course but remained still, questions arising in the stead of more insults. “What…is the meaning of this?”

“You wanted a new one right?”

“I suppose I did but…why would you—”

“We got people in line and I can’t have you back it up any further. Just take the drink and try not to cause any more trouble or I’ll throw you out myself.”

“I…uh…as you wish. I shall take your drink but know this changes nothing between us. I will see my wrath upon you succeed, understand?”

“I look forward to the challenge. As a matter of fact, give it your best shot.”

Prima didn’t take too kindly to that, finally leaving the store in a huff. As soon the jingle of the door’s bells ceased, everyone erupted in cheering and clapping, chanting “June,” after Akimitsu absent-mindedly began to chant it himself. “You absolute legend.” Four excitedly exclaimed as she ran up to June. “You just told of the one girl nobody wants to make mad. And then you were nice to her? Talk about the ultimate disrespect.”

“Well, in all honesty, I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful, only trying to get to leave on a good note. Dragging her out screaming and kicking didn’t sound beneficial to me trying to control my temper.”

“Either way, you did it and everyone’s gonna remember you for it. Forget you owing for that little adventure earlier, this was all the payment I needed.”

“Well, there’s one I can genuinely happy about.” She giggled.

Chanting ensued for nearly 5 more minutes before everyone finally calmed down and began making their way home, Four and June included. The light click of a key to an apartment room, the sound of the door shutting behind her, a sigh as she removed her daily clothing and retired to a shower. Hot steam poured out of the bathroom as she emerged minutes later, picking a small device while she simultaneously dried herself off. “Report, log 250, September 25th, June Natsu. It’s been a long time since I’ve been on that train, alone, moving from place to place, hoping that we’d be able to rebuild our society again. I’m happy to inform that that dream is close to completion. I’ve found the museum mentioned in the logs, but due to some type of maintenance, it’s heavily monitored by security guards.”

Finally dry enough, she proceeded to lay across a couch in exhaustion.

“In relation to that sour note, my recon of the area was severely impacted due to the accompaniment of another inkling. Without Mai’s help, the inkling I mentioned in log 249, I would have never found the place, and at the same, had I been able to discover its location without her, I most likely would have had a better chance of discovering whatever secret it holds.” A sigh. “Been a while since I thought about everyone back in my village. I hate to admit but she reminds me a lot of one of my companions back then. She’s an idiot, full of energy for no reason, and often too quirky for me to make much sense of. Usually, I would avoid her like the plague as we did back then but for some reason, she’s surprisingly not terrible to be around… Ugh, I’m getting off-topic, best to think on this later. My mission objective has not changed but new steps have presented themselves. Tomorrow, Mai has suggested we take part in Turf Wars, of which I will use to scan the highest amount of skill available to these inklings. That should give us a fighting chance against them in the future and I’d rather not come back to him empty-handed. End Log.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to thank RoamingRoveon and many others for continuing to release chapters for their own stories, that was half the help that snapped me out of my funk.


End file.
